Answers Answered
by Seth the Inu
Summary: After a series of dark events against her, Alice decides to return to Underland, but things do not always go exactly as planned.
1. Chapter 1: A New Page of a New Life

_This story is focused on Alice, but it is not from her actual point of view. This story has chapters in which there are detailed, explicate scenes so if it is not your thing to read, I would advise you now to not read this story, as the explicate chapters are necessary for the entire plot.  
I am only going to say this now, and not again in the story as it gets annoying and I don't ant to get told off for forgetting it, but Disney's 'Alice in Wonderland,' the characters and any places from the movie do NOT belong to me; I am only temporarily borrowing them for now. So don't sue._

**Chapter One: A New Page of a New Life**

Resting in the sitting room, gazing out of the wide glass window, Alice calmly drinks her tea with a far-away look in her eyes. Warm sunlight shines into the room, spilling everywhere throughout the room and onto Alice and her faded blue chair. With her hair left in its usual curls and waves and spilling down her back, a deep blue dress on her body and soft, but sturdy, brown shoes, Alice looked much the part of a simple woman from any ordinary place. But her entire being wasn't; she had travelled across seas and oceans in order to settle trade for the country of England, hoping to create unions with other countries, including China in the plan. Placing the cup onto the small wooden table beside the chair, she folded her hands together on her lap, content to just sit there and ignore everything else around her.

A knock from the door echoes throughout the room, but Alice ignored the sound, not making a move or noise in response to the action. Her mind drifts back over what had happened to her life in a year, changing her ideas, ambitions and views on life. Leaning back into the faded chair and resting her now throbbing head, Alice let a sigh escape her, continuing to look out the window at nothing in particular. Blurred colours filled her vision: reds, blues, yellows, greens, browns and other colours in between. Not noticing another knock that came from the other side of the door asking or entrance, her eyes darted to a small movement outside the window; a petite brown sparrow hoped over the windowsill, pecking for food. Standing slowly, Alice softly treaded towards the glass, not wanting to frighten the bird off. Standing there and just watching, mesmerised by the small bird's antics, her eyes observed its form.

Placing a hand on the window, the bird fly off at the action, leaving Alice to watch its path before her gaze was directed at a tall tree at the top o a hill at the back o the property; a tree with an unusual rabbit hole at the base o it that led to a wonderful place. Taking a seat on the ledge of the window, the saddened woman leaned her face against the warm window, reminiscing on the past year.

* * *

After returning to England after her second trip to Underland and talking to Lord Ascott about a trade route to China, Alice had become an instant apprentice to the old man and learn the ropes behind the business. After learning from him over the time period of two months, the young apprentice was finally deemed ready to journey out to the world. With it being her idea, she was given the privilege to sail on the first journey to China, to help with negotiations, stock holds and the worth of the goods that would be traded. It didn't start off easy, because of the language barrier between the two groups, but after using hand signals, body gestures and then finally a skilled translator found travelling, the representatives and the traders were finally able to communicate and arrange an agreement of trade between them. It didn't start off well, and it continued to get worse.

Because of the need to travel by ship to reach trade stations on time, there was always the risk of storms and pirates on the waters. At times, the products were lost or stolen, making it impossible for trading to happen. Both countries began to lose much money, and pressure was greatly put onto Alice's shoulders most of the time. The strain of the company became too great at times that the poor girl would decide to return to England or a break every few weeks or so, where she was greatly welcomed by family.

After returning to the trade base in China and unable to leave, Alice dispatched a letter to her family, saying that a trip to meet with them again would have had to be delayed for no more than a month. Burying her head into the paperwork required for the trade to hopefully manage to come out successfully, the frazzled woman began to lose sleep and day-dreamed more often, recalling her small adventures in Underland.

Working well into the night, poor Alice received a telegram, which caused her to fall in shock and forget the current paperwork in front of her. Standing up from behind the desk she was sitting at, her hand clutching at the small piece of paper holding the news, she walked outside and past all the people and workers, who had stopped to see what she wanted. They were very surprised when, instead of giving out instructions, their manager started running flat out, away from the building and wharf towards the forest, disappearing for over an hour.

After returning, her clothing ripped from being caught on the branches of trees, dirt around the hem of her dress and red rimming her eyes, Alice decides to place another person in charge of the work she neglected before packing her bags and setting sail on the next ship headed for England and home. She couldn't stand being around others who don't know her, or attempt to be sympathetic about her curse. She wanted those that she knew surrounding her, to again see familiar aces instead of just colleagues.

Upon arriving on the wharf in England, tears filled her blue eyes, thinking that this was the last place they would have been on land before setting off. Hoisting her carry bag over her shoulder, the depressed lass marched over to her mentor's office or the last time in her life. Being shown into the main room, Alice waited or Lord Ascott to arrive, so that she could quickly break her request to him and leave.

"Alice? You wanted me?"

Turning around at his voice coming from the side door, she couldn't stop the tears that began to pool around her eyes. Biting her lip in order to get under control, she steps forward and announces that she has decided to finish her career with the trade company, wishing to stay in England. His eyes, filled with pity at the reason behind her request, nods is head sorrowfully before walking up to her. Wrapping his strong arms around her tiny frame, he states that she is always welcome to either come and visit or live with his family should she wish to.

Unable to hold the tears in any longer, embraces the old man back, crying into his shoulder all the tears she had stopped herself from letting escape. Unable to do anything else except stand there and offer the crying female support, rubbing his hands on her back to comfort and soothe her.

After recovering from her little crying spell, Alice returned back to her house and packed up all personal belongings before sending a message to Ascott Manor, asking if it may be possible for them to set a permanent room for her to stay in. Receiving a positive reply, she sends all of her packed up belongings into a waiting carriage, asking him to deliver the contents safely to the Manor, staying behind to sell her house so that she may depart from her life of before.

Having spent four months residing with the Ascott family, Alice and Lady Ascott's relationship was one of mutual closeness instead of possible daughter-in-law and evil mother-in-law. But it was a different story with Hamish, for he began to hound her, continuously asking for marriage between the two of them. At every request she turned him down, and at every denial he became more furious and determined to take her as his.

His mother understood the reason behind her denials and tried to explain the reasoning behind her rejections to her son, but Hamish ignored what she said. Lady Ascott constantly watched her son, fearing for Alice as the poor girl really had no idea of the determination behind Hamish's ambitions, nor the lengths he could go to so as to achieve his goals.

As for Alice, though, she felt lost and lonely, settling for day-dreaming about her friends in Underland now, wanting to go back to them and the eventful life she had had on her trips down below. Life above ground, she felt, had turned dull and bleak now that her most important reason to stay above had been taken away from her, and longed for freedom and liveliness that accompanied Underland.

* * *

Startled out of her musings by a loud knock coming from the door of the sitting room, Alice jumped at the intrusion. Hopping off the ledge, she ran across the room to open the door. Noticing it was one of Lady Ascotts personal attendants standing there, she let out a small but apologetic smile. Huffing in impatience, the attendant gruffly declared that she needed to quickly go to Lady Ascott's chambers now, for a matter of emergency had suddenly cropped up and Alice was needed, so that she may receive further information and a list of things that need to be done around the house.

Nodding in understanding, Alice walked out into the dim hallway and smoothed the creases out of the front of her now crumpled dress before setting off to the other side of the building.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End

**Chapter Two: The Beginning of the End**

Standing outside Lady Ascott's door to her bedroom, Alice raised her fist so as to politely knock on the door. Once the sound had resounded throughout the large room, a gentle voice called out from the other side of the wood, beckoning Alice to come in.

Opening the door slowly, in the idea that something was on the floor, the girl in blue approached the figure that was giving out orders and ideas to smaller ones scurrying around the room. As the main figure spotted Alice, it smiled and gestured for her to come towards it when it had told the rushing attendants to disperse from the room.

"Ah, Alice, dear. Sorry for the mess you just stepped in and had to see. Come, sit with me."

Lady Ascott swirled over to a set of chairs with a table in the middle and sat down, patting the arm of a chair opposite from her. Doing as requested, Alice strolled over to the offered chair. Taking a seat, she gazed at Lady Ascott. In her younger years, she would have been called an exquisite beauty from miles, but time had not been entirely kind to the dear mother. Wrinkles lined her face, around her eyes and mouth, and her hair was becoming slightly wispy in places. But it was always her eyes that drew Alice's attention. They seemed young, but old at the same time.

"Alice?" Speaking of her eyes, they appeared in Alice's main line of vision. Blinking to get back on track, she shook her head and focused her attention towards Lady Ascott.

"I'm sorry, I was...thinking."

"Hmm. Yes, well, you always did fade away from everyone and retire to your own little place in your mind. I'm assuming you didn't here a single word I said, did you?"

Smiling a sheepish smile as a way of apology, Alice moved her head in a negative response to the question.

"Dear, you must pay attention. This is very important. Are you listening?" A nod was sent in Lady Ascott's direction. "Good. I do hate to repeat myself over and over. Now, I have received a note this morning, saying I am needed as a dear friend of mine may or may not be currently dying. It has been arranged that I shall be gone for an entire week as of tomorrow."

Frowning at the news, Alice faded out at the instructions she was to be given to look after the house. 'A week?' she thought. 'An entire week of being alone, with no-one to talk to about reasonable ideas.' She resumed listening hen she heard Hamish's name mentioned with worry in it.

"Now, as they are staying behind, I have informed my attendants to watch over you and to keep a wary eye on Hamish." Reaching over to touch Alice's knee, she continued. "I'm worried for you. I'm afraid of what Hamish may try to attempt while I'm gone, so please watch out for yourself."

Staring back at Lady Ascott with surprise in her eyes at the statement, Alice heard herself stammer. "But what could he do?"

A frown appearing on he mother's face, she whispered, "I really don't know."

* * *

Standing on the top step at the front of the house the next morning, Alice waved goodbye to the carriage that was to carry Lady Ascott to her dying friend's house. Releasing a sigh once she could no longer see the horse-pulled box, she reflects on the advice given to her about Hamish, taking the warning to heart.

Turning to walk back inside the house, Alice gets the feeling of being watched by someone else; glancing around the woman sees a curtain twitch, as if being put back into place. Hurrying inside now, she begins to climb the stairs to conceal herself from watchful eyes.

Selecting a book at random and crossing over to be seated on a comfortable chair, Alice looses herself to the outside world or a time, diving into a land of sisters whose mother wishes for them to marry wealthy men and make their way into the world. The only movement visible to anyone looking would be her flipping of pages, blinking and breathing and, if someone comes in or walks past, her keen eyes leaving the pages of the book.

Glancing up when the door opened again, Alice viewed that the interruption was Hamish. Lady Ascott's words rang through her mind, making her unable to continue reading until he left. Noticing how he was taking his time in selecting, Alice tried to ignore him, beginning to turn her eyes away when she caught him looking at her, a wicked smirk around his mouth.

"Interesting book, Alice?"

Wanting to escape but not seem entirely rude, she thought up a quick lie. "No, I'm afraid. Indeed, as it is quite boring, I think I shall place it back and leave."

She hated having to sound so formal for it usually came out sounding like she lied, and Alice could tell that Hamish knew that too. It was a terrible habit of hers.

"Indeed, you did look quite bored, sitting there with that dismal book on your lap."

Forcing a smile onto her face, she nodded her head once as acknowledgement of what he had said before standing up. Beginning to walk over to where the book belonged, the disturbed female saw Hamish barring the way. Moving that way with as much confidence as she could muster, Alice politely asked him to move, to which he responded by shuffling a few centimetres.

Sighing mentally, she stretched to reach the bookcase, noticing his eyes travelling her body. Disgusted, she all but ran out of the room, hearing a sort of growl from behind the door and the crashing of furniture.

* * *

Running outside to where she would be safer than inside, Alice makes a turn to wander through the maze. Looking at the row of white roses, she remembers this as the place where, last year, she had basically began her second journey down the rabbit hole to Underland. Continuing her stroll throughout the web of hedges, she spies a small bench. Deciding to sit out in the sun and absorb the light, the excited woman hurries her steps.

Lowering herself down, Alice closes her eyes so she doesn't fall blind. Relaxing her entire body, she begins to hum a quiet, little tune to herself. Thinking she imagined someone calling her name, she kept humming until something small touched her knee. Jumping at the sudden contact, she opens her eyes immediately, as they dart around looking for the individual. Hearing a cough come from near the ground, Alice smiles, crying his name out loud.

"McTwisp!"

Standing on his hind legs, the White Rabbit attempts a bow towards her directing. Sliding onto the grass to kneel in front of him, she flings her arms out, trapping the poor Rabbit in a tight hug.

"Oh, McTwisp! How is everyone? What's been happening? I missed you so much!"

Feeling his feeble attempts to push her off, Alice retracts her arms off him, moving back to allow him room to breath. Smiling, he looks at her, getting his breath back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How stupid of me."

"No, no, Alice. It's okay. It was just sudden, that's all. Never mind."

Laughing at his half-hearted reply, she asks how things are airing down in Underland since she left them after the battle with the Jabberwocky.

"Well," he began to explain, "no-one has seen the Red Queen or Stayne, not that anyone is complaining mind you. The White Queen has again taken up the role of ruler o Underland, much to the joy of everyone in the land. The Jabberwocky's body, a nasty thing to sill look at, has finally fallen to bits and vanished as dust. Now that no-one fears for their lives, everyone has gone back to doing what they are best at. That's about it, I think."

Letting out the breath she had been holding in since he had started talking, Alice gazed at McTwisp with a quizzical expression, her curiosity overcoming her.

"What exactly are you doing here then if there are no problems?"

Jumping at the question, the nervous White Rabbit coughed, looked down and mumbled something that Alice had trouble understanding. Pronouncing his name sternly, she demanded that he say what he said again, this time so she could hear.

Taking a mouth of air, he repeated. "Everyone wants you to come back, so they sent me."

Opening her mouth at his reply, unable to form any coherent words, Hamish's voice cuts over their heads.

"ALICE!"

Looking up to make sure he wasn't there where he could see them, the scared girl looked at McTwisp with fear in her eyes, speaking in a rapid whisper.

"Quick, get back in the bushes and stay there, no matter what! Alright? Now go. Go!"

Watching him scurry away to safety, Alice looks up to see Hamish coming around the corner and looking round. Seeing him spot her on the ground by the bench, he begins sauntering up to her, anger clearly evident on his face.


	3. Chapter 3: Alice's Orders

**Chapter Three: Alice's Orders**

Alice watched as Hamish stormed in her direction, her entire body trembling in fear. As he came closer towards her form, she crawled backwards, attempting to keep a large space between the two. Hamish, seeing the woman's effort to move away, hurried his step until he was standing right in front of her.

Shrieking in pain, Alice writhed on the ground in pain as Hamish applied pressure to his left foot which had taken residence on her right hand. Bending down inelegantly, he replaced his foot his with the same-sided hand, squishing her wrist like a tight vice. Jerking her small body of the ground, the violent man pressed his face near hers.

"Who is out here?"

Hamish hissed the words out through clenched teeth, his furious green eyes boring into her afraid blue ones. Her entire body now shaking, unable to speak, Alice shakes her head rapidly, wincing at the pain shooting through her arm as his grip tightened even further, cutting off the blood flowing into her hand and causing it to tingle.

"What were you doing? Who is out here!" Hamish's voice increased in volume until he was shouting right into her face.

Taking short breaths out of fear from the look he was giving her, Alice managed to squeak out a timid answer, hoping to satisfy him and release her arm.

"No-one is out here with me. I'm all alone, or can you not see that?"

Hearing a growl emerge from his throat, Alice missed the hand that was aiming for her face before it was too late. Crumpled on her side from the force of Hamish's hand, the frightened girl stares at the towering figure, her left hand covering her blazing red cheek. Cowering behind her arms at seeing his arm begin to lash out at her again, she begins to turn and stand at the same time in an attempt to flee from him, only for the now enraged man to seize her loose hair and drag her towards him.

Whimpering at the pain, not wanting to give him any more satisfaction of seeing her pain, she squeezes her eyes shut tight, ignoring the fingers that curled around her chin.

'Breath, Alice. You can do this. Don't give him satisfaction.' Encouraging herself through confident thoughts, said person opened her sapphire eyes so as to glare into his, demonstrating her defiance to Hamish through the rage blazing in them.

Noticing that the olive eyes opposite her narrowed in fury, Alice's resolve started to waver. 'Muchness, Alice. You can do this.' Jerking her chin out the stiff grip, the assertive woman spat on his cheek, pleased at his reaction. She watched him slowly raise his hand, touching the slimy substance that was now travelling down his face and onto his clothing.

Jerking his arm out, Hamish grabbed her by the forearm on her left side, causing her to cringe in pain momentarily before settling her facial features back into a neutral expression. Feeling Hamish's grip tugging her arm, basically dragging her, Alice manoeuvres herself to stand up so no more injuries are inflicted on her bruised body.

Glancing behind her back before she was hauled around the corner of the maze, Alice observes that McTwisp had clambered out from under the rose bush he had hid under during the whole scene. Noticing that his entire body was tensed, the front right paw raised slightly, ready to run, the worried woman mouths to him two words before going round the corner.

'Go back.'

* * *

Yanked back into her current situation, her head whipped forward, she tries to shove Hamish's hand off her arm. Unable to move the interfering piece of his body off her arm, Alice curves her fingers, making them resemble talons off a bird. With the new hand posture, she begins to attack him, drawing blood after some time.

Perceiving that he had finally stopped his brisk pace, the young woman smirked slightly in triumph at her success, only to grimace as Hamish's face spun to glare at her. Hand shooting out to grab her hair at the roots behind her head, he pushes her head forward, crushing her mouth in a fit of rage.

Using the free right hand, she smashes it as hard as possible into the left side of his face, near his eye, hoping to get the disrespectful male's dreadful lips away from hers.

Hearing a growl emit out of his throat, Alice moves away as far as she can with his vice-like grip still around her left arm. Watching Hamish turn his head back to face her form, she can't help but grin smugly inside; the left side of his face had turned red and was beginning to puff out from her strike.

"You...my face...how dare...disrespectful witch!" Hamish's face began to change colour from his outburst, purple from where he was hit and red everywhere else. The once-before olive eyes darkened, turning into a pine green shade. His entire body posture was rigged, as if about to attack something, before it stiffly turned the other way and continued on its original path, with a frightened woman lagging behind.

More corners were gone round, as well as further straight paths of the maze. Scared that they were either lost or purposely going further into the heart of it, Alice strains her neck as far as it would reach without breaking, intending to see their position and where the entrances, or in this case, exits were located. Unable to see over the top of the hedges though, she resigned to wandering blindly, being captive to a frightful man who had plans for her that she never wanted to know.

* * *

Alice notices two dark shapes coming towards her and Hamish as they depart out of the elaborate maze. Her heart lightened, thankful that others were around, making Hamish unable to do anything to her. Glimpsing his form become even stiffer, if it was actually possible, out of the corner of her eye, she smiled slightly, understanding that he knew his plans for her had possibly failed.

Staring at his back when a snarl was released between clenched teeth, Alice quacked in fear from the sound. She knew he was really angry, seeming to be on the brink of insanity from all the animal sounds that had escaped out of his throat that day. Seeing the two individuals slow their approach in their direction at the sound, her heart sunk. Instead of help coming to rescue the girl in a ripped dress, the help became an unwanted spectator, watching the poor girl continued to be dragged to the house.

Upon the duo's approach into the house, she noticed how everyone shrank away from Hamish, his venomous glares and roars making them too scared to approach and stop the young lord from heaving the desolate woman after him. Glances and looks of pity were sent in her direction, apologising for their inability to save her.

Being lead to the stairs that go up the house to the floor of the house, filled with bedrooms, Alice dug the heels of her feet into the carpet, slowing the crazy man's strides. As he flings his head about to stare at the defiant girl, she cries out in the last hope that he will listen and obey her.

"No! I will not follow after you any further! Let me go, now Hamish!"

Detecting his eyes transform into thin slits, she swallows the moisture in her mouth, afraid of his look but continuing to glare back as boldly as she could without withering. Sensing blood travelling back through her arm, she nearly sighs, thinking he had finally listened and seen reason, when both wrists were snatched and her body shoved against a wall.

The air leaving her lungs, Alice closes her eyes briefly to get over the shock of the sudden movement her being went through. Leisurely opening her blue eyes slightly, they widen and become shades lighter after seeing Hamish's dark one right near hears. Noticing that his body is shaking, she hears him rasping before he begins to sneer at her in a hushed voice, so only she could hear.

"I don't care what you want. You are mine and will BE mine from now on. You will follow my rules and sayings, giving me the utmost respect, and obey each and every command I give you to the letter, without any questions or disrespect towards me. As lord over this house, it is time you finally learnt your place!"

Shoving her away from the wall and towards him, the now crazy Hamish marches up the stairs, Alice in tow. Arriving on the top floor, he continues his march, heading to the door of his room.

Yanking it open, he throws Alice onto the bed in the middle of the room, she hears him locking the door, stopping anyone from entering or her from leaving.

Detecting the figure slowly stepping away from the door and moving towards her, the terrified woman shuffled away from it, unable to do anything else.

A sinister laugh echoed around the room, the person it came from surrounded by the nimbus of the rays of the setting sun coming through the window, signifying that her life was going to change.


	4. Chapter 4: His Treatment, Her Punishment

_Warning: This chapter contains graphic detail, so if you don't want to read, then don't._

**Chapter Four: His Treatment, Her Punishment**

Sitting in the middle of the bed, Alice stares at Hamish, fear evident in her eyes. She carefully watches him, alert for any movement from his limbs and facial features. An image flashed through her mind, a thought on what might happen to her. Attempting to clear her mind, she swiftly shook her head side to side, her hair flying in front of her face.

Unable to now see, Alice continued moving back; blindly feeling for space behind her while her right hand pushed her curtain of hair out of her line of sight. Feeling the bed sink near her side, she frantically looked to her right, squeaking and shivering in fear at the view she saw.

Hamish had placed one knee on the edge of the massive bed, his eyes seeming to devour her entire being with his crazy eyes, now a blood-shot green colour. The mad-man's right arm was slightly raised and tense, prepared for something. His breathing had increased to a loud pant that resounded throughout the quite room, allowing Alice to clearly hear.

Glancing to the door in order to judge the distance between her and the object of her vision, the trapped woman nearly missed the quick movement from Hamish, moving back rapidly as he came closer towards her person.

Unlucky for her, though, that the bed sheets had been pulled and moved everywhere in her attempt to get away from the crazed man. Now, as she moved, one of Alice's ankles got caught, creating a pause in her flight. Hamish, noticing this, took advantage of her distress and travelled over to the trapped prey.

Feeling something larger and heavier than her own being jump onto her body, pinning herself between the bed and the other person, Alice closed her blue eyes and screamed with all her might, intending to attract the attention of those below to come help her. Fisting her small hands into tight balls, she attacked Hamish with all hr might, attempting to defend herself from whatever cruel attacks he had planned.

Her head wrenched into a position to stare straight up, Alice opened her eyes, glaring at Hamish. She tries to squirm out of his grasp as she sees his face come nearer to hers that she would have liked, but was unable to, for he had applied the same pressure to her chin as he had in the maze. His breath on her right cheek, she could smell the stench of alcohol wafting on it.

'That somewhat explains his current attitude, I guess...'

Trying to wriggle out from under the heavy body, Alice is stopped by the removal of his hand on her face. Eyes widening at the action, she opens her mouth to whisper, only for the words to get stuck and disappear when her wrists are snatched and pulled, both her arms yanked above her head and held by Hamish's right hand.

Hoping to reach him before anything else goes wrong, the frightened woman speaks up to Hamish for the last time.

"Please Hamish...this isn't you...don't do this. It won't prove anything. Please...stop this now...please?" Noticing his green eyes, now dark they almost seemed black, bore into hers, she whispered a final plea. "Please?"

Instead of a verbal reply to her request, Hamish grabbed the top of her dress with a firm, tight grip. Glimpsing the smirk that had now formed on his moth, making him look even more grotesque than usual, Alice shook her head, murmuring 'no' over and over, with Hamish slowly nodding his.

She felt cold air brush against her sensitive breasts as the bodice of her clothing was ripped away from her warm body, exposing the top half of herself to Hamish's sick pleasure unwillingly. For once, she was displeased that she had never followed the rules of etiquette and worn a corset, instead of nothing.

His eyes, completely taken over by lust and craziness, roamed her over her bare skin, his smirk increasing in size over what he had revealed. Detaching his hand off the ripped material of her dress, he placed it onto Alice's left breast, his palm resting in the middle.

She was disgusted at the feeling of him touching her and showed her displeasure of the action by lifting her knee, hoping to hit him somewhere sensitive and important. Instead, her leg smacked at his below the knee, causing Hamish to release a loud gasp at the unexpected and sudden attack. Growling, his eyes narrowed, he glared into her face.

"Don't even dare to do something like that to your lord and master ever again."

Alice only stared back, not moving a muscle at the harsh command he was giving. Unable to stand her defiance, the rant continued.

"At the gazebo, you were mine but humiliated me in front o everyone. Now, I will make sure you ARE mine, humiliating you in the progress. It's only fair you feel like I did then, no?" Hamish asked, receiving a reaction of widening eyes, before crushing his dry lips against hers, forcing his tongue entrance into her mouth. Alice struggled at the intrusion, wanting his tongue out before she gagged.

Pulling back after he ran out of air, he hissed right into her face. "You will belong to me after tonight, begging for me every second I am away. You will find me a drug, unable to detach yourself of me, unable to cope. And every time, starting tonight, you will scream my name well and truly, powerless to stop my name from leaving your lips that will be mine, and mine only. After the humiliation that befell on me then coping after in the following months well until it was all forgotten and I proved myself, I deserve you over anyone else."

Finishing his tirade, his open mouth descended onto Alice's chest, repulsively sucking at each breast one at a time, all the while still holding her hands above her head. She was unable to do anything, for he had also trapped her legs with his, causing a painful tingling sensation to crawl through them. All the defenceless woman could do was squirm under his grasp, hoping to throw her attacker off and away. Silent tears ran down her cheeks, gasps of air taken in to stop her from noise; she didn't want to give Hamish any satisfaction in making any sound to entice him further.

But her attempts made no difference though.

Not content with what he currently had, the crazed man released his captive's wrists, using both his hands to swiftly rip the rest of her garment off her body. Alice twisted under the treatment, stopping when air rushed over her entire body. Watching his movements, she whimpered when he began to shred his garments off his body. Seeing him stand there with nothing but what he has had since birth, the frightened woman attempted to escape; her direction changed when her left ankle has caught and yanked down the bed, towards the fully aroused male.

Taking rapid gasps of air, causing her breathing to resound throughout the room, Alice's tears fell onto the bed as Hamish fell onto Alice. Sensing something touching her between the legs, she cold only scream as the object thrust into her, breaking all virginal barriers without a thought.

Forcing her body to remain immobile while her attacker, lost to all but his actions, shoved himself into her centre, only to pull out and slam his member back in, not concerned on the pain that his hostage was experiencing from his selfish actions.

She wanted to get away, hide from everyone, so that no-one would now ever see the torture she was currently being put through. But because of the performance that Hamish was using her body or, she could only just lie on her back, incapable of doing anything. Feeling utterly defeated at her disappointment of uselessness, she turned her head towards the window, closing her eyes and making more tears leak out from the dim blue orbs.

Lying completely still in that position, her body and mind lost tack of everything, not wanting to remember specific details. All she could recognise was Hamish using her body torturously against her will.

Hearing a loud groan come from said person, Alice's eyes opened when his body dropped; half on hers and the other half onto the actual bed, somewhat trapping her, attempting to stop her from escaping.

Scared to do anything but wanting to leave, Alice moved slightly. Bracing herself, she froze and glanced towards Hamish's face for any reaction, but getting none. He had collapsed under the influence of the alcohol and strain his body had gone through in the effort to try and break Alice. Now, he was unconscious on the covers, his snores increasing in volume, oblivious to a around him.

Realising this, Alice jumped of the bed as quick as she dared, standing against wall, unable to do anything but stare at the prone figure until every person in the house was asleep and unable to see her humiliation.


	5. Chapter 5: the Life Changing Decision

**Chapter Five: The Life-Changing Decision**

Glancing out the cold window towards the waning moon, Alice heard a clock near Hamish's bedroom chime, announcing that it was one o'clock in the morning. She had decided that now was the perfect time to leave the dreadful house, full of dark and twisted memories she would rather forget.

Rising from her crouched position on the floor, she looked towards the bed that was a distance away from her. Seeing that the figure of Hamish hadn't moved since she had gotten off the bed and moved to the wall for safety, sliding down it to make herself more comfortable until it was time, Alice couldn't do anything to stop the shudders that coursed throughout her body.

Moving as fast as she dared, the abused woman tiptoed in the direction towards the door, escaping the horrors of the current room. Without a backwards glance, she carefully opened the door, praying the door wouldn't make any noise of kind. Fleeing the room, Alice directed herself towards her own bedroom, intent on placing some clothes on her body that weren't ripped.

Quietly sealing herself in her room with her door, away from her tormentor's actions, the pitiful looks of the staff and the ideas of the world, the lonely girl rested her forehead against the wood.

'I can't stay.'

The three words ran throughout her head, making her unable to think anything else. Pushing herself away from her position as a light breeze brushes against her skin, she turns and moves towards the wardrobe, aiming to pick a simple gown that would protect her from sickness.

Contemplating whether or not to bath, Alice shook her head to herself. 'I may be dirty, but the noise would wake someone up.' Staring longingly towards the door barricading her way of a bath, she slips a clean, cotton dress onto herself. Glimpsing her body in the reflection from a mirror, she frowns at herself. Clothed in a tasteless but simple gray dress, the skirt reaching her ankles and its sleeves tight against the arms, she saw that the neckline covered most of her chest. On her hands and knees, she searched for a pair of soft but sturdy shoes to wear, in order to protect the soles o her feet.

Covered against the wind, Alice couldn't shake the phantom hands that travelled over her body. She continued to tremble, but not from the cold. Sitting at the end of her bed, she placed her head into her hands, attempting to think of a solution to the problem she was in. She couldn't stay, but neither could she resume her career in working overseas, not since the accident.

'What about Underland?'

Sharply raising her head at the thought, a delighted smile played around hr mouth. She had promised to return, there was nothing tying her to this world anymore and she would be around people that would understand her ideas and opinions more than people do in the current world.

Remembering her journey and how she entered the mad world, she searched for an item of clothing that, big it would be, would suffice as clothing until she could find proper clothing for when she resumed a normal size.

Taking a last look around her room, Alice turned and left, intending to leave all memories in the dark house and start her new life with a fresh mind. Slipping out the door into the garden, she ran towards the garden.

* * *

Alice was lost. Wandering throughout the garden in the dark of the night, with only the slight gleam of light from the thin crescent moon, was not much of a good idea now that she thought about it. Not to mention she really couldn't remember the way. She knew the general direction-towards a specific hill-but which hill was a mystery to her.

The first time had all been a dream, and she was only a young child, so her memory was a bit blurry and muddled at places. Not to mention she was following McTwisp the way, not really taking notice of her surroundings. The second time, she was, once again, following McTwisp and trying to avoid a heavy decision that would have affected the future of her entire life, so she wasn't really worried of landmarks or anything of the sort.

All she could remember was running through the garden, a hill and a tree with the rabbit hole, the entrance to Underland, underneath.

Looking around her at her current position, Alice noticed that nothing but everything seemed familiar in her trips.

"I really should take much better care in remembering certain places."

Gazing towards the horizon, the lost woman could make out the blurry bodies of hills and mountains away from her position in the garden.

Moaning in sadness, she continued to traipse around the gardens, staying away from the maze, hoping to see something familiar to her memory of her trips and trigger the memory of the directions to take to reach her haven.

Upon arriving at the gazebo where the dreadful question of marriage was asked by Hamish to her, Alice remembered parts of that day. The massive crowd of family and people she did not know, nor wish to know, the artist painting something, Absolem as a blue caterpillar climbing along Hamish's shoulder and his squirminess at Alice taking the caterpillar off him, the stares of everyone, the proposal. The pressure of everything at the time.

Looking right, Alice remembered McTwisp standing there with his pocket watch, warning her of the time, at point in time she had no idea what she was pressured for time for, and then scampering off. Following the path her mind suddenly opened up to her, she took the right path, turning left and into a part of the garden filled with trees. Continuing her route, she followed a hazy memory until she ended up in a part of the garden that led into the maze.

She let out a sigh in frustration; she had been so close! Moving over to a stone bench that was placed in front of the entrance of the labyrinth, Alice sat down on it, letting all the stress upon her out in a moan. Flopping her head into her hands, she shook her head at the thought of not ever returning.

Peeking out the corner of her eye, she stared at the sky, wondering how much time she had before anyone woke up, realised she was missing and set out to find her. The desolate woman knew what would happen to her if that happened, and she knew greatly that it would be worse than what had transpired earlier.

Ready to break down and accept defeat to the world, Alice took a deep breathe and stood up. Rotating her body towards the direction of the mansion, she froze as the bushes rustled. Scared that Hamish had woken up earlier than she had hoped and set out to find her, she stood still, anticipating his actions that he would use against her.

Almost gasping for joy, she did not see Hamish appear out of the bushes but McTwisp. Relief surged throughout her entire body, making her knees weak. Unable to properly stand, the relieved person again sat on the same spot she had occupied before on the bench. A grin was suck on her face and she was unable to remove it even if she wanted to. Tears of joy began to course down her cheeks, landing on her lap.

She was now able to find a way back at last!

* * *

Hearing the crunching of the grass, Alice looked towards the cause of it. McTwisp was slowly, but surely, making his way towards her. His nose was twitching while his eyes darted all over her body, as if checking her for signs of a wound.

'Why would he...' she thought to herself, them realised. It was because of the tears that he was worried. The poor rabbit thought she was in pain.

Wiping the traces of the liquid that fell from her bright eyes, she smiled towards McTwisp. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

Seeing him relax a bit at her words, the happy woman knew she said the right thing. Taking a breathe in to calm herself, she placed a look of pure determination on her features before asking McTwisp.

"Why are you here? I thought I told you to go back?"

Alice saw the white rabbit's eyes widen at her question before answering with his own. "Go back? How could I possibly go back with what happened? I stayed to make sure everything was fine. Everything...is fine, isn't it, Alice?"

Shocked at his bluntness, she stuttered that everything was, while screaming in the back of her mind that everything was NOT fine, but far from it. She decided not to tell him anything; she was going to start her life over again.

Wondering how to ask her next question, she couldn't stop the blush from escaping onto her cheeks, nor the rush of words that came out when she started speaking.

"Um, where...exactly...is the, uh, the rabbit hole? I mean, I know it's under a tree on of the hills, but...um...which one? See, I got lost trying to find it and I do so want to get back and see everyone. And the last two times that I have gone to Underland I was following you, and not paying attention to where I was going, and so I don't know the way. I mean, I was hoping someone would come and help, but I really didn't want to call out and look like a big fool. Could you help? Please?"

Alice couldn't help but plea with the white rabbit, which was standing there looking absolutely surprised at her request. She was beginning to lose hope until a small chuckle emitted from McTwisp's mouth. Looking at the silly scene of a laughing rabbit, who continuously complains of being late, made her feel a bit daft, until she was joining in with his laugh.

"My dear, I would love to show you the way to Underland. But, I don't know if you would ever be able to get back."

Understanding what he was implying, Alice nodded her head and responded. "I know, and I'm still going."

Watching him hop forward, she wasn't prepared or ready for the contact of his paw on her knee. The now scared woman flinched at the touch, shying away from him uncounciously in a self defence way. A small wimper escaped her throat, while her eyes snapped shut. She had wanted to forget all this and the problems, hoping to move on. She now knew that it wouldn't be that easy to deal with, and will follow her for a long time like a bad leech, eating away at her, that she can't get rid of.

Realising what happened, she slowly opened her now dim blue eyes and forced her body to relax, telling herself that it was only a rabbit. Unable to look McTwisp in the eye now, she whispers in the softest voice she has, "I'm sorry. I'm ready now."

Not capable of seeing any motions he does, his voice floats over to her gently. "Well then, shall we go?"

Nodding her head in reply, Alice stands up and follows the sounds in front of her, leading her towards her home and away from the mansion that caused her to have such a dangerous fear. Not once did she look back, but instead focused on the course that her feet were taking her in a less hurried pace, McTwisp no longer rushing for now she was not late, along a now familiar path towards a place that would become her new future and life.


	6. Chapter 6: Her Fear

**Chapter Six: Her Fear**

The tree stood proud and tall, its branches out as if willing to embrace something or someone. Leaves had changed into a rustic brown colour, many having fallen and littered the ground, a few stragglers clinging onto the willow branches. However, Alice paid absolutely no attention to her surroundings, not caring about the darkness of the night that engulfed her figure, the dead leaves on the ground that crunched under her feet, the bare branches of the tree above her head. All she could see was the large rabbit hole that opened just in front of her feet; the empty darkness that no noise came out of.

Turning to her left, she saw McTwisp balanced on his hind paws, watching her for any sign of her deciding to forget the idea and go back. Back to that evil mansion, filled with its evil people, its evil memories and the evil activities no-one can stop.

Forcing a smile onto her face in order to encourage the dear rabbit, the broken woman knelt down beside the hole, listening and looking down the blackness for any sign of the abnormalities that she knew were down there. She remembered clearly the fall all the way down, down, down, as well as the many various items of furniture and irrelevant objects that floated and moved around carefree throughout the strange abyss, threatening to injure and attack but also guide any and every victim that entered their domain.

Unable to distinguish anything substantially from her current position, Alice slowly stood back up, straightening her body from the crouched hunched over position she had contorted her body into.

"You're not scared, are you?"

Facing the inquisitive rabbit, Alice shook her head in a negative response to the question. "Not scared, no. Just...concerned...about what is down there."

"Concerned?" McTwisp scoffed at her reply, his nose wrinkling slightly in concentration, unable to understand her words. "Concerned about what? You faced the Jabberwocky and survived to tell the tale. What have you to worry about down there?"

Her head shaking slightly in amusement, she laughed lightly at what the white rabbit said. "I had help. A lot of help if I remember correctly. I know that once I go down, I will be fine. But it's just a tad nerve-racking thinking about it."

"Why?"

Alice could hear the curiosity in the question as her sapphire eyes continued to stare down into black. Smiling shyly, she ducked her head, causing strands of golden hair to fall over her face and cover burning red cheeks. "All the objects down there hidden in the hole. I never know if I make it to the other side alive and safe in one piece."

Hearing the chuckle emitted from her companion, the embarrassed woman could not stop the blush flourishing to a darker shade and spreading further. Alice was grateful that it was dark, making it extremely difficult for him to see her crimson face.

"Is that all?" Another chuckle. "That's nothing to concern yourself about. You will be fine. And don't worry; I'll be following right behind you."

"Behind? BEHIND?" She couldn't help the shrillness in her voice because of her fear and embarrassment when McTwisp laughed at her. "Who said I was going first and not you?"

"Do not tell me that the Champion of Underland is much too scared to go down a rabbit hole? A simple rabbit hole? I wonder what they would say if they found out, hmm?"

Unable to stand any further humiliation from this small rabbit, much less think about the reactions she'd receive from members from her soon-to-hopefully-be future home, Alice thoughtlessly turned on her heel and jumped, tumbling one again down, down, down...

.: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :.

Raising her bruised and battered body up off the ground after having been slammed into it twice, the pained woman waited for the rabbit that entered the dreadful entranceway after her. Glancing around the room she was currently in, she noticed the glass table situated in the middle of the floor, as well as the key and small vial with the dangerous words 'DRINK ME' scrawled neatly in fine writing on a paper tab attached to the rim with ribbon.

Easily remembering her previous visits to this specific room, Alice transferred the key from the tabletop and onto the floor in front to the miniscule door, the thick curtain having already been pushed aside earlier; most probably left that way from her last visit. Looking over her shoulder back to the table, she stared at the simple yet taunting bottle, only to jump and spin away when McTwisp landed on the floor with practised ease.

"There now, was that so bad?" the white rabbit asked Alice.

She shook her head, her hand reaching out for the innocent glass bottle, swiftly consuming a small mouthful of the bitter liquid, choking from the taste as she began to feel herself shrinking to a smaller height level.

"Are you coming?"

Glancing over to the unlocked and wide-opened door, the now naked woman blushed again before searching through her clothing for a piece of her undergarments to wrap around her body before setting off through the doorway to her new future.

.: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :.

Arms raised over her face, Alice squinted against the bright light that flooded across the area. Flowers and weeds towered over the young woman, their reflecting colours dancing over the ground in intricate patterns, lit by the shining sunrays and making them glow.

Faces and gazes turned towards her direction as she slowly walked down the stone steps into the wondrous midst of the mystical garden. Excited whispers danced in the air around Alice as she carefully ambled on the broken stepping stones, blue eyes frantically darting around herself in fear to make sure no-one darted out of the overgrown bushes. McTwisp had indeed noticed, but chose to say nothing and continue forward, leading her to the small group waiting for them just up ahead.

Two portly-rounded figures stood next to each other, their childish faces sporting identical enormous smiles and two sets of stubby arms waving enthusiastically. Standing off to the left of the two, stance supported by a very elaborate wooden cane, was a taller-than-usual bird in a smart vest buttoned up and a monocle perked above his beak. Though his body was stiff and his free wing tucked angst his body, his gaze was warm and welcoming.

"Alice, it is a great joy to us all to welcome you back to Underland," Uilleam greeted in his friendly tone while the rabbit bounded his way over to the trio.

Slightly shocked to finding herself surrounded by more than one person, all the blonde could do was incline her head in a nod as a reply to the greeting. Her eyes didn't stop their glances around the area, watching for others as well as possible escape routes, still scared of others being near her.

Unable to hold back their eagerness, both Tweedle brothers startled stumbling their way forward, arms ready to embrace their female friend and champion icon, only to freeze mid-step from the high-pitched whimper full of fear escape through her tightly pinched lips. The twins glanced at each together in shock before simultaneously turning back to Alice, staring at her worriedly. Uilleam gazed as well, re-adjusting his monocle to ensure he could see her properly while leaning forward slightly. McTwisp though, knowing more than the others, hopped forward slightly in concern, one paw raised as if to comfort. "Alice?"

Her eyes, which had closed during their approach towards her, snapped open at hearing her whispered name. Shame covered taunt facial features before turning away from her friends, her eyes downcast as she tried to gather herself back together in a more presentable appearance.

Silence rang out around the garden; even the flowers were quiet for once, realising that their idle chatter was not appreciated with the tense atmosphere. The four Underlandian residents stayed in their positions, just watching the female human friend compose her features. They shared looks between each other, silently asking one another as to what they should do. Each was at a loss, unable to think of anything useful before a deep breath was released behind them, causing the conversation to end as they glanced over at its source.

Ali9ce had finally felt ready enough to carry on, as she walked through the crowd of four, glimmering tears lingering in deep, light-blue eyes, continuing down the natural path, arms hanging casually down by her sides. She could feel many eyes on her person from all around and above, causing her to look over her shoulder; her four friends and many flowers were watching the woman with a myriad of expressions, most full of concern and worry, yet not moving from their places, too afraid to scare her.

"So," Alice began, forcing her voice not to quiver, "would it be possible to be led to the White Queen's palace?"

Her question broke the others out of their frozen states as they rushed ahead, guiding the blonde woman to her destination.

.: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :.

_Wow. Almost an entire year since I last touched this. I am so very sorry to all those who were/are interested. Hopefully this will make up for the long wait. BUT! Fear not anymore though! I have made it one of my goals this year to work, and maybe finish, this fic before the end of the year, or at least before I move out next year._

_I will be alternating with chapters between this one, 'Answers Answered', and 'Freedom to Live, Freedom to Love', which is Yu-Gi-Oh based. Updates will not be on set dates, but at least one or maybe two chapters a month, depending on how things go. And for anyone interested, I am intending on posting chapters on deviantArt after some uploading problems have been fixed. Which should hopefully be soon._

_I have made some changes from the original plans after going over what I had written out. At first, it was supposed to be over 31 chapters, but after going over each chapter's drafted content, it has been reduced to about half of that. There is no definite number of chapters, as I never quite finished planning the ending, but I'm guessing no more than maybe 20. Other than that, nothing much has really changed except maybe the writing style. That I guess is for you to judge lol._


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Crack

**Chapter Seven: The Final Crack**

Upon seeing the columns and walls of Marmoreal, Alice began to increase her pace, the four others still following the blonde female. Because of the curious way in which time flowed, the trip had not taken as long as it did the last time, causing the group of five to only need to walk for a couple of hours instead of a full day, which they were all grateful for. The beginning had been extremely tense with how Alice had reacted upon meeting the Underlandians, which led to the males to fix the atmosphere. The four of them had begun to discuss menial events while also trying to draw her into the conversations; after almost an hour, she began to relax and put in her own opinions, much to their pleasures. She began to unwind, but a slight line of tension could still be seen in her form.

It was to this scene that greeted those waiting at the palace gates, a ripple of excitement going through everyone.

The White Queen stood at the front, her hands clasped loosely together in front of her chest, black fingernails standing out against the white glittering gown and pale skin. Her black-painted lips were lifted in a soft welcoming smile, silvery-white eyes twinkling in joy. Her silver crown nestled atop her pale white hair, which cascaded down onto bare shoulders, giving the Queen a halo effect, with her pristine dress glittering in the sunlight from the jewels and beads sown into the white fabric.

To her left, sitting on his haunches, was the loyal Bayard with his wife Bielle and their now bigger pups roughhousing on the ground in front of the two dogs. His mouth was open, tongue lolling out in a way of smiling for a dog, excited at seeing _the_ Alice again, while his wife lay on the ground next to him, her black eyes alternating between watching the group getting closer to the gates, the tumbling pups and the big creature calmly sitting next to the dogs.

Claws resting out in front of its body, light grey fur with scatterings of darker patches over its body, the Bandersnatch watched its rider coming closer, the large tail sweeping widely left and right behind it as if wagging. Ever since Alice had left, the Bandersnatch had not allowed anyone else to ride it, growling dangerously at those who came near in it to attempt the mount. Nevertheless, because of its loyalty to the White Queen through Alice, it had graciously been allowed to stay living on in the palace grounds, even being given its own stable to rest in.

Over to the far right of the small group stood Thackery Earwicket in his apron, ladle clutched in a death-like grip, his tattered ears raised in anticipation. Perched on his left shoulder, small claws dug into the red vest to support against the hare's spontaneous antics was Mallymkun, the usual harsh look on her face replaced by a softer, friendlier smile. Her sword was still settled against her waist though, demonstrating just how dangerous she still was. Both were eager to be with their friend once again, willing to stay by her side as they did before.

Last but not least, situated between the animals' left and Miranda's right, stood the eccentric Hatter with his bright orange hair topped with his trademark hat, Tarrant Hightopp. His emerald-green eyes gleamed with an inner light, making them brighter and more noticeable against his pale skin stained with mercury and deep green suit. His unique grin graced his face, revealing white teeth. Tarrant's arms hung by his sides, looking relaxed yet ready to move in a moment.

Breaking off from the approaching group, McTwisp scurried to his Queens' side where he announced Alice's presence in a grand voice for all to hear him. Cheers and applause rang around the courtyard to which both Tweedles and Uilleam joined in with. The commotion had Alice blushing profusely, but a wondrous smile shaped around her lips, embarrassingly happy at how everyone greeted her. The only thing that betrayed her image of excitement were her arms, which had subconsciously wound around her body as a shield against the numerous number of people, whether she knew them or not; the small scarred part of her hidden in the dark was not willing to take chances at the moment.

As she realized what it was that she was doing, the blonde's smile faded, her sapphire eyes dimming to a washed out dull blue. Her shoulders sagged, hunching over slightly while she lowered her head to the ground, too ashamed to observe the confused and worried looks thrown her way by everyone.

With her posture like this, Alice didn't notice the Queen leaning down to listen to the apprehensive rabbit's hushed whispers for the white woman's ears alone, nor the horror-filled eyes at what she was hearing. Alice couldn't see through building tears how Miranda stood tall and glided over to the golden-haired champion, expression changed to one of tenderness and friendly compassion. But Alice did feel the embrace from the older female, with so much care and love in it that it almost caused her to break down completely in front of the mass who viewed her as the strong warrior that saved their kingdom from torment.

"Come with me, Alice," Miranda softly whispered, drawing the distraught girl with her to the main doors of the castle, addressing the anxious crowd in a stronger, louder voice. "The White Castle's champion is exhausted from her travels, and is retiring for the night. You may see her in the morning if she wishes it so."

The woman dressed in usual blue felt her head start to space out as she was led through the pristine pearl-like halls blinded with a soft white light, not realising that those she could class as her closest companions in this realm were following the two women. The footsteps of seven echoed off the walls, Mallymkun having remained on her perch of Thackery's shoulder, one paw fisted in his fur to anchor herself. The Tweedle brothers brought up the back of the group procession, silent for once from the seriousness that radiated around everybody from the situation at hand, following the larger than usual Dodo bird and McTwisp, currently engaged in an in-depth hushed conversation about what, the twins could not hear. Tarrant walked in front of the creatures, gaze solely trained on the two women quietly moving, leading the group, with the Hare and Dormouse by his side; his faithful companions always remaining next to him, no matter the occasion.

Two white chess-piece guards, one a knight, the other a bishop, stood at complete attention, yet moved quickly but elegantly at the appearance of their Queen, each one grabbing a handle and pushing open the great white-glass doors, giving the eight a simple entrance into the large and extensive room. Alice couldn't decide what kind of room to call it, for it was unlike any she had seen before; it seemed to be a cleverly arranged mix of a study, sitting room and a garden, all lit up by the natural white light that shone in the whole building from no visible light source.

Glimmering crystal windows took up one of the entire walls, facing outwards to the patch worked hills and valleys displayed across the land. The other sides of the room were designed with a cleverly combined mixture of a snowy white and a barely there silvery blue shade, the two colours swirling through and against each other, reaching up and merging with the pristine roof along the edges.

Soft grey chairs were scattered carefully around the room, a few placed quite conveniently next to the wide brown pine wood bookshelves that scaled along the walls, books upon books of every type filling the shelves, but leaving room for more to be added to the extensive collection. A cluster of soft couches, coloured in the same way as their shorter versions, with a few larger chairs covered in an array of plush colourful cushions were arranged in a circular formation around the delicate yet polished dark table, locating the cluster of furniture to the middle of the left of the room, close to the gleaming doors.

A mixture of plants and various flowers gave a rainbow effect of colourisation to the area, each plant unique to Underland. They had been scattered throughout the entire room, swamping it with intriguing fragrances that swirled and mixed to form sensual aromas. A large water feature depicting a lopsided mushroom of green and orange, the water bubbling from a hidden spot in the middle of the umbrella curve of the imitation plant and gliding over the smooth surface to fall into the miniature pond around it filled with small water creatures. Growing around the centrepiece was a well-manicured garden, located on the opposite side of the room from the circular placement of couches, with tidy gravel paths twisting and winding in and out of the foliage.

The assemble of eight manoeuvred their ways to the grey sofas , Alice trailing slightly behind to stare in amazement at the room's décor, settling herself down in a chair of her own distractedly.

"So, Alice," Mallymkun began, her voice holding a note of wondrous curiosity as she leapt from the shoulder and onto the table, black eyes focused on the one she had addressed, wide in expectation. The blonde-haired woman's attention left the admiration of the area they were in to focus in the group around her. "What'cha been up to since ya left us here?"

Everybody else looked on, eager as well to find out about all she had accomplished back in her own home world. Many of them had been rather put out after their friend left Underland for the second time, holding dearly onto the hope that she would eventually return soon after, as she had said, she had things she had to do. And to now find her back with them at long last, everyone wishfully hoped that it would finally be a permanent visit; they all wanted their Alice back.

On the other hand, however, Alice's thoughts were very much different as she glanced at everyone's excited and happy faces. What should she tell them? Could she actually end up trusting anyone, trusting them after what happened? Would they accept that she was broken, and still wish to keep trash like her around? Or would they... maybe? Her arms tightened their grip around her body slightly, her body hunching a minuscule standard as welled as tensed as the thought passed through. Or would they throw her out in disgust, wiping their hands fervently, leaving her alone in this different world to her embarrassment.

Taking a deep breath, dim eyes trained on her feet, she opened her mouth to begin her tale, when another voice beat her to it. "Good afternoon, fellow gentleman and ladies." Alice flinched violently, recognising who it was that spoke with such a playful tone, but unable to see the illusive cat from where she was sitting; that is, of course, if Chessur was actually visible at the moment for all to see. Everyone else had started glancing all over the room, searching for his location. "And what's this? Dear Alice is at last back, is she? How wonderfully exciting!"

A gentle weight settled across and over the blonde woman's shoulders, forcing her to cover her mouth in order to stop the terrified squeak escaping and creating more embarrassment towards her; she did not need a scene made out of nothing. All she could do was watch out of the corner of her frightened, watery blue eyes as the striped body of the cat materialised in almost one go, his tail draped down in front of her chest, twitching left and right in exhilaration. The animal's trademark grin stretched impossibly across his face, revealing a set of pointy teeth that could threaten any he wanted, but yet calm those he remarkably considered as his friends and companions.

He let out a purr that rumbled in his chest and vibrated onto Alice's shoulders, rubbing his left cheek against her own right one, in the same typical fashion, as an ordinary cat would do in greeting, large eyes closed in contentment. Unfortunately, for him his actions were doing the exact opposite of what he wanted to Alice. Neither of them took notice of the franticly concerned stares aimed mainly at her, nor the concerned questioning directed towards Alice from both Miranda and McTwisp, the two who had a more closer idea as to what she had gone through.

Body trembling beyond comprehension, the woman's ocean blue eyes squeezed shut out of instant fear, afraid of what the sudden and unexpected touch would bring after, not linking that the one creating the touch was not human, but a simple pet-like animal. Her mind closed off, turning into an almost automotive procedure, fleeing into the dark corners of her mind. With a defensive state of their own, her hands rose up and shoved the grinning creature off her frozen shoulders and unceremoniously onto the floor, not feeling the claws dig slightly into her skin for stable support.

Alice abruptly sot up out of her chair with enough force to send it tumbling over behind her, ignoring all the surprised and worried exclamations of surprise as well as asks of her name. Her legs forced her body to stumble backwards, eyes open but not quite seeing, arms defensively raised in front of her body, as she let out a shriek loud enough for her voice to echo throughout the whole castle. One small part of her mind realised what had happened, drowned out and hidden by everything else.

Alice had finally fallen completely in the entrapments of her fear.

.: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :.

_Wow. One thing I've kind of noticed since starting this story back up again, is how much shorter the chapters have actually become. Oh dear. But after going over the chapter a good couple of times, there's not much that I can really out in more that will not make it seem like it's just being dragged out with no point. Ah well, just have to grin and bear it, I suppose._

_Yeah, not much to say really about this chapter, honestly. She's met up with everyone and finally cracked. Next chapter should hopefully perk all up though; it's not so mean towards Alice._

_Hope you enjoyed this one! Reviews would be nice, especially to know if it's alright as it is or if I should improve on something lol._


	8. Chapter 8: Revelaions and Reflections

**Chapter Eight: Revelations and Reflections**

Back hitting something, Alice slid down the wall patch, the skirt of her dress rumpling from the move. Her body huddled into a defensive ball formation on the floor, still trembling from the shock of another touching any part of her like that without warning, or her being ready for the physical touch of others. Small whimpers slipped out through her lips, echoing around the otherwise pin-drop silent room.

Alice slowly raised her head, blonde hair that acted as a shielding curtain parting to reveal her frightened face. Dull sapphire eyes opened, glancing around the room and taking in everyone's expressions of shocked curiosity. As a dark blush rose up onto her cheeks from the stares, she turned her head to the left in her embarrassment, finding the floor to be very interesting. She picked up on the sounds of someone walking towards her, but stayed in her chosen position, tears welling up and dripping down her feverish-red cheeks and onto her lap, creating dark patches of wetness on her bedraggled clothing. The person knelt down softly onto the floor, just in front of her, the rustling of their own clothing adding a gentle, normal feeling to the tense room, a tender hand placed on one of the blonde woman's quaking shoulders.

A nervous upwards glance through wet eyelashes gave Alice a glimpse of the concerned yet reassuring face of smiling Mirana. "Do you want to talk to us about what troubles you, dear Alice?"

Without a second thought, the distraught female broke out of her curled spot and flung herself into the Queen's awaiting arms, forgetting about the phantom touches of memories clinging to her, seeking the motherly comfort that was readily given to her. Heavy sobs broke loose, tears streaming as she clutched tightly in the returned embrace, chocking out between cries the basic story as to what she had experienced under those cruel hands, which even now continued to torment and tease. Her body continued to tremble despite her efforts at calming, her hands clinging tighter, knuckles turning almost white, to the fabric of the once pristine pearl dress now stained darker with the dripping frantic tears, relying on her like a life source. A soothing hand gently petted the back of her tangled mess of hair, gliding down her back like a consoling parent, Mirana making hushing and cooing sounds to relax the distraught blonde in her arms.

Under the careful touches and comforting hums, Alice's shakes subsided and her cries lessened, allowing her to breathe properly without having to gasp deeply around ragged sobs. She leant back slightly, staying within the warm embrace, and wiped her swollen eyes and flushed cheeks with the hem of her make-shift dress, sniffing heavily through her clogged nose. Her lacklustre cerulean eyes drifted over the Queen's shoulder, remembering once again that there were others in the room besides the two women. Watery sapphire orbs took in everyone's individual expressions as they silently watched the two on the floor, noticing how, instead of disgust and repulse, there was sympathy and sorrow towards Alice and what it was she had been forced to experience against her very own will. Alice also observed Tarrant's reactions, watching curiously how his eyes shifted in a battle between his usual sparkling emeralds to his fiery orange.

Feeling a tug on her hands, Alice's attention drew back to Mirana, watching her gracefully push herself to her feet, gently tugging at the blonde's arms, inviting her to stand as well. "Come. Let us give you the calm and relaxing bath we promised, and then settle you into a nice, comforting rest that will help you for the morning."

.: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :.

Scrubbed clean in a warm bubble-filled tub with remarkably wonderful soaps and liquids that left her smelling like a garden then clothed with soft, comfortable clothing to sleep in, Alice felt more human than she had the past couple of days. She had located herself into the middle of the extravagant bed, provided to her in the room chosen by the Queen herself, revelling in the lushness of the dark night-blue satin coverings which glittered with embroidery like actual stars in a cloudless night sky.

Not much was excessive about her room in comparison to the sitting room she had left just hours ago. Dusty-blue walls complimented the pale purple carpet, with a large window covering half of one wall, allowing the bright light to enter freely into the room. A white wooden wardrobe spread along almost the entire length of another wall, filled with all types of clothing and bedspreads to use. Next to the wardrobe was a door that led to the attached bathroom, decorated with off-white walls, black ceramic tiles and frosted windows which caused the porcelain bath in the floor to gleam. The bed took up much of the space in the bedroom however. It was large enough to fit three, maybe four, people comfortably in it, the mattress made from the softest padding found in only Underland, with a shimmering canopy made from a light material, starting as a black and blending into a glimmering blue near the end.

The large window had been opened, revealing it to actually be a glassed door leading out to a balcony that overlooked the land, facing one of the larger lakes in the distance. And it was through this open door that Absolem flew in on the wind to enter.

Fluttering his royal blue wings to beat gently at the air, he landed on Alice's bent knee, as she sat Indian-styled on the bed, his wise eyes staring at the distracted girl. She hadn't flinched at his approach, easily recognising the small butterfly as no threat to her, noticing out of the corner of her vision him settling his body down on his perch.

"How are you, dear child?" he politely questioned, black beady eyes locked on her face. At the words, the blonde turned her head from watching the wall to stare at Absolem, her lips turning upwards in a grateful smile. If there was anyone that could give her advice on what to do that made sense, it would have to be from the once-caterpillar now turned butterfly.

During her travels in her own world, she had seen the blue insect flittering around her at times, and though he couldn't talk back to her, she would stop and discuss how things were transpiring with her work. She had lost contact after the situation regarding her family, saddened at the loss of her Underlandian friend.

"I've been fine, what with all things considered I guess. I reckon you know what has happened, don't you?" Her eyes lost the glimmer that had become visible at his appearance, debating that the reason he came was obvious.

"The White Queen informed me of all that happened earlier today and what it was that you mentioned, no more." Absolem lifted one of his forelegs and placed it against her knee in a supportive gesture. "We are all here for you Alice, in whatever way we can help." He tilted his head to the left as if considering something, his eyes staring into her wide ocean-blue eyes. "Your mind is heavy with unspoken thoughts, aren't they?" At her nod for an answer, he hummed in thought. "Would you like to speak it with me? Mayhap I can be of help, especially now that I may reply to your words."

A smile tugging at her lips from the playful tone, she raised her hand to pull at her hair over her shoulder while her voice dropped in volume to just above a whisper. "It's just that, I'm afraid of what I'll become from what _he_ did to me. I'm afraid that I'll end up the same as my aunt, chasing delusions and forever rejected by everyone instead of welcomed with open arms by those I love." Her voice broke at the end as she held back the gut-wrenching sob that almost escaped at the admission of her truth. It hurt the blonde to admit what she had hidden, and Absolem could see the pain deep in the eyes as well as through the emptiness of her tone.

"What will you do now?"

"I don't know," she breathed out, slouching her shoulders in defeat of the realisation behind her answer. "All I know is that I wish to stay and live in Underland from now, and hopefully begin my life again they way I want it, if I am allowed to." Her eyes brightened as her lips turned upwards into an honest smile, excited at the prospect. The blue butterfly also nodded his head in agreement, a smile on his own face that gave the appearance of knowing everything above all others. He opened his mouth to give his opinion on the matter when a column of dark green drew his attention to the now open bedroom door, black eyes trained on the figure.

At realising her companion was distracted by something, Alice glanced downwards to her knee where Absolem was perched and followed his line of gaze to the door. A surprised squeak flew from her mouth at seeing Tarrant standing in the frame of the doorway, a large, almost goofy grin stretching his pale face while his emerald eyes twinkled in eager happiness. Her head automatically turned away while red dusted her cheeks, embarrassed for whatever reason she couldn't really understand.

Footsteps thudded in the intricately woven threads of the lilac carpet, aiming towards her bed, before it dipped down on the side from the weight of an extra person placing themselves on the covers. The Hatter tilted his head to the side, attempting to see the face of the blushing female, his smile having gentled down to something softer. "I know that I myself will be willing to help you be comfortable in any way I can, and the others will too. Everyone loves you Alice; we would never turn our backs on family."

"The mad one is right," Absolem interjected, earning a glare from Tarrant that softened at the sound of the bell-pitched giggle from the woman. "It is best for you that you are surrounded by your friends, who will definitely support you the entire way of the extensive journey. They will also ensure to keep trouble away from you that you do not wish to have."

Laughing lightly at the small jab of insaneness Absolem made in regards to everyone, Alice spun her head back around, revealing a thin trail of streaked tears from happiness, elated at the helpful truth from the two. Her hand lifted to wipe the stains away with her heel of her palm, grinning bashfully at being caught crying again. She took in a deep breath and held, eyes peacefully closed as she settled her twitching nerves, releasing in a long, drawn-out sigh. "Thank you," she murmured gratefully blinking her twinkling bright blue eyes, glancing between the butterfly and hatter.

"I now think that it is time for me to finally stand and face fear head-on with my muchness, instead of allowing it to control me, both now and in the future. I am the champion to the White Queen of Marmoreal, who managed to face the Jabberwocky and slay it, living to tell the tale. Surely this is something I will also get through."

The delicate blue wings fluttered behind Absolem's back, proud at her words and the determination of her resolve. Tarrant beamed in delight, almost leaping off the bed in his eagerness, offering his hand out to help the blonde female. There was silence before he realised what it was that he had just done, causing his expression to drop into horror. He began to stutter uncontrollably, babbling out nonsense's that sounded similar to garbled apologies. His hand began to retract, hoping to rectify the situation, before it was grabbed by a slender, pale, female hand. Shocked pea green was meet with smiling sea-blue. Alice shook her head fondly at her friend's antics, beaming brightly, causing it to spread onto Tarrant's face as he tenderly assisted her off the bed, Absolem having already flown of his perch and back out the window.

The wise blue caterpillar-turned butterfly could see what was happening, and believed it time for himself to leave the room. He was not going to interfere with matters that did not need his assistance, wishing to watch them from afar as they figured it out for themselves.

.: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :.

Seated outside in a beautifully decorated yet comfortable white chair under a blossoming tree, Alice couldn't help the smile on her face as she watched her friends around her. Mirana sat on another elegant-styled chair opposite her, just on the other side of the simple glass table, a delicate cup perched in her dainty fingers as she laughed gaily at the antics of the mad creatures. McTwisp was running around the grass, trying to avoid Thackery and his deadly ladle, who had taken offence with a comment from the demur rabbit. All the while, Mallymkun cheered her friend on while perched stably on his shoulder, brandishing her sword in a charging attack.

Tarrant had not left her side as he seated himself to her left at the exquisite table with his own cup, distracted between watching his fellow mad friends and the blue-eyed woman, enraptured by her tales from above. She had been asked to describe the earlier parts of her life away from Underland by him, with the Queen looking on with great interest as soon as she heard the request; finding nothing wrong with the question, Alice had launched into detailing the trading company's expeditions with China she and Lord Ascott had begun yet didn't succeed in. It hurt her to remember the events surrounding her family, and knew how important it should have been to discuss it, but did not feel that the time was right for her to confess everything to the two who were enraptured at listening to her voice going on.

"It was about that time that I got an important letter." Her voice had become soft, a sad tone that Mirana nor Tarrant understood why, yet Alice smiled fondly at the remembrance of her mother and sister. "And it was the final piece that made me decide that it was finally time to go back home and stay there. I left the company in faithful hands and journeyed by ship back to England, where Lady Ascott willingly took me in to look after and recover, even after all the troubles and problems we had had towards one another."

The White Queen held a gentle understanding smile on her dark lips, knowing that what they were not being told at the time was something that the younger one was not yet ready to share at this point of time in her healing process. Tarrant was the same, having known how hard it is to talk about dreadful events that affect them; it took him some time to finally realise that his village was destroyed around him and nothing he could have would have helped stop the event. He stared at Alice in compassion, his eyes having darkened to a deep green of wisdom.

"And so the same offer shall be extended to you here in our wonderful little world," Mirana stated, settling her cup on the table as she leant forward in her chair. "You may stay here in the Palace, where everything will be at your disposal should you need it."

Alice smiled gratefully at the gesture, but shook her head slightly, causing loose strands of her wavy blonde hair to fall about her face. "I greatly appreciate what it is that you are giving to me, but I feel as if I must decline the gracious offer." At the downtrodden and confused expression on the older female's face, Alice hurried with her words to explain. "But not because I don't want to, though the idea is wonderful, but because I would like to explore these lands." She looked between the both of those sitting at the table with her, taking notice of how they changed from confused to having bright expressions on their faces from her words. "The last times I was here, I saw very little of it, I am sure. Yet," she fidgeted slightly, her fingers twisting and twirling around each other in nervousness, "as I wish to stay, I am curious as to what lies beyond the trees."

Releasing a jovial laugh, Mirana reached over and clasped one of the blonde's jittery hands. "My dear, that is absolutely fine with me. I cannot force you into what you don't want to do. Just remember that Marmoreal will always be open for you with widely opened doors."

Unable to express her gratitude with words, all Alice could do was incline her head regally as thanks, settling back to watch the garden and its current occupants. A soft clearing of the throat drew her attention to her left only to find emerald eyes surrounded by mercury looking at her. "Tell me, what exactly were these people of...China...like?"

The blonde couldn't suppress the giggle at the childlike curiosity bubbling from the hatter. She turned in her chair, tucking her legs comfortably under her body as she launched into a complete description of the foreign race. "Well..."

Even though her attention was on Tarrant for the rest of the afternoon sharing tales, enjoying their discussions that ranged on whatever it was that came to mind, Alice couldn't help but glance over to the Queen at times. And every time she did, she always found the white woman watching the two of them, a small yet slightly mysterious smile on her face, as if she knew something that the others didn't.

.: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :.

_I am so so so so sorry for the late delay, but something came up and I had to disappear for a month to both get things sorted, and to just have a break and catch up on neglected works. If anyone follows me on deviantArt, then you would have already known this lol. There is a better description on my page over there if you really want to know the actual reasons._

_Something I have noticed since doing this chapter is how __WRONG__ I've been spelling the White Queen's name in the previous chapter(s). Was totally kicking myself after realising that mistake, but will just leave it as it is I guess._

_Anyway, that being said, here is the next chapter that you might have been patiently waiting for. Next chapter's update though will be about a week or so later than usual if going by routine, as I will be house-sitting for someone, and I have no idea on internet being there to use or not. After that little thing though, updates will be back on track from then on, unless something else comes up (hopefully not though). Enjoy and review!_


	9. Chapter 9: Adjusting Comfortably

**Chapter Nine: Adjusting Comfortably**

Over the time of almost a week, a more relaxed now official member of Underland Alice spent her time alternating between wandering the extensive grounds of Marmoreal, spending hours upon hours reading in the large library or learning new and exciting things from Mirana. She viewed the older woman as a mother to her in this world, feeling safer with her presence near her while being with others, as a steady hold that supported her through thick or thin. Members of the White Queen's grand court knew the very basics behind the reasoning of why Alice acted as she had, and accepted the explanations with understanding; they would politely talk with her in passing about small menial things, or simply incline their head in her direction as greeting. The blonde woman appreciated their efforts, smiling in thanks to them.

One thing that she had noticed during her time in Marmoreal was how often she would find Tarrant watching her in a not-quite stalkerish way, but as if he was actually looking out for her well-being. Alice understood his reasoning's behind it, what with him knowing the more intimate details of what she had went through, and found it admirable how much he cared for her. There were times when she would wave to him in greeting, to which he would respond with a flustered grin and turn away, almost ashamed at being caught.

Her current occupation found her in the library, curled up comfortably with her legs tucked under her in one of the large, plush black-grey patterned seats, relocating it to a window that allowed the blinding sunlight to enter the bright room. Her hands slowly flipped the pages back and forth with a simple touch of her fingers, glistening sapphire eyes eagerly drinking in the maps and words scrawled on the pristine pages, learning about, to her, the many mysteries of the land of her new home that were there to offer up to her. While not yet ready to venture off and explore the far corners, Alice was ready to learn what she could beforehand with the resources she had readily available. Her friends had agreed with the direction her decision had gone - not out of politeness though, but because they knew, what with having lived in Underland their entire lives, what was out there, both beautiful and dangerous, and believed the more she knew, the better off she'd be before going anywhere.

The blonde was broken out of her reading from the doors to the room bursting open inwards suddenly. She flung herself desperately out of her position, scared out of her mind from horrible memories, standing in front of the abandoned seat, ready to run if the need called for it, the skirt of her pale lavender and grey dress swirling around her ankles.

Upon being made an official citizen of Underland, Mirana had demanded that a wardrobe be made for the younger woman, crafted by the finest dressmakers in the palace. No expense was spared as clothes were beautifully designed and created, ranging from dresses to pants to tops in both simple and elegant styles that were fitted to Alice's body form, clinging to her and showing the right curves and waves of her body. Many ranges of colours that suited her were used, from the deepest, darkest blues that reflected a clear night sky with stars, to forest greens that animals would play and hide in, to soft purples of a fading sun and it reached the horizon's edge. Whites and blacks were used for trimming and details, making the clothing be more than it appeared at a first simple glance. All the shades chosen though were ones that were assured would compliment her, what with her golden hair, cerulean eyes and pale skin, all decided upon by the White Queen herself, who watched the happenings with keen eyes.

"Alice! Alice! Come on, you have to hurry!"

Running the words through her mind and confused at their meaning, said person watched as Thackery tumbled through the door arch, Mallymkun scurrying behind him to keep pace. Neither looked worried, but more enthusiastically excited over some unknown subject. Alice reached behind herself slightly, carefully depositing her tightly clutched book onto the arm of the chair, not wanting it to fall from being unbalanced. Her body relaxed at realising there was no immediate danger, having tensed from the unexpected intrusion. "What's going on?"

This caused the mouse to laugh loudly. "If we told you, then it wouldn't really be much of a surprise, would it?" Thackery chortled hysterically, understanding the private joke going on as he outstretched one paw and grabbed Alice's arm in a guiding gesture, feeling the woman flinch at the abrupt contact before easing, remembering he was a friend. "Now come on, come on!"

Alice couldn't help but laugh, infected with the excitement from her friends. She was pulled through the mazes of gleaming grey hallways, tangling her sense of direction and location, as she didn't quite know the layout of the castle insides like her animal friends. "Where are we going?"

"If we told you," Mallymkun repeated in a sing-song voice, jumping around to face the blonde in a mid-running step, waving a finger in mock anger, "then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"I guess not," she laughingly agreed, letting herself get lost in the corridors, just enjoying the feeling. The mouse nodded her head in agreement with a small hum, twisting herself to facing forward once again, continuing to sprint next to the mad hare, who sported a wide grin.

Alice didn't have much time to ponder the situation before the trio drew to an abrupt halt in front of a simple white-wood door, with no indication of what was inside. Thackery lifted his free paw, rapidly thumping it against the surface of the door loudly, alerting of their presence in the hallway to whoever was inside. Using his slightly tatteredfaded pea-green vest as a ladder, Mallymkun clamoured into what could be deemed her spot on the hare's shoulder, watching Alice expectantly, a twinkle gleaming in her dark eyes as if she knew something.

A slightly high-pitched male voice echoed through the wooden door, beckoning them to enter. "Come in, come in."

Surprised at hearing the voice and recognising its owner, Alice felt herself being led into the large room, eyes growing wide at what she saw. Deep green walls lined with black shelves, full with materials, threads and abundances of beautifully crafted hats of different colours, shapes and styles. The chocolate-brown floor was covered in other materials and items to decorate hats, with more stands having been set up randomly to hold even more variances of hats. A large wooden desk was situated at the other end of the room in front of the wide windows, littered by the makings of another intricate hat, half way through process.

"Ah! Alice!" The shout drew her attention to the man behind the table, sapphire meeting emerald. Tarrant seemed excitingly happy to see her. He rose from his bent position over the table, putting the hat he was working on to the side of the dark wooden table. "So good of you to come."

A small flush on her cheeks, Alice felt slightly nervous for an unknown reason. "Um, yes?" Her reply got her an enquiring tilt of the head from the Hatter, puzzled by the way she questioned her answer. Alice laughed. "Sorry. That didn't mean to come out the way I wanted it to. To be honest, I didn't know where I was going; Thackery and Mallymkun both lead me... here." Her sentence trailed off as she glanced behind her at the mentioning of the two, realising that neither were where they were before, but had left with her not noticing.

Tarrant chuckled at the confused expression on her face, turning her attention back to him. She watched as he manoeuvred around his table with practised ease, gliding through the maze of mess with a grace from only someone who knew their place from top to bottom and inside out without looking. His arms stretched out slowly in front of him, taking hold of her hands that rested by her side. His jade green eyes stared concernedly at Alice, watching for a sign of discomfort or fear from the simple greeting. All she gave though was a simple squeeze of his hands in relaxed reassurance, the smile on her face spreading to Tarrant, who sported a bright grin at the response.

Alice felt him let go of one of her hands as he turned around and glanced around the room, searching for something. Tarrant let out a simple noise of excitement, walking towards one of the stands covered in numerous hats with Alice following, and each still wound one another, connecting the two friends together. She stared at the clasped limbs, wondering why they didn't let go. The idea of relaxing the hold made her feel uncomfortable; it was warm and tender and secure right where it was, and to ensure it stayed in Tarrant's grasps, she tightened her fingers around.

If he noticed, then he didn't show it as he pulled off a blue hat from where it sat. The shades shifted from a pale cerulean to a deep sapphire depending on the angle of the light, with the colour being more naturally deeper around the brim. While very little adorned the item, the wide brim of the hat made it noticeable, as it stood straight out on one side and curled slightly downwards on the other, giving an elegant loop-sided appearance that framed the cheek. A thin white band of material criss-crossed its way along the edge of the hat, shimmering from the slivers of silver threads lovingly stitched into the white.

Alice couldn't help but admire the stunning hat, staring at the amazing details until it was lifted out of the reach of her eyes and above her head. "What are-" she began to ask, until an extra weight landed on her blonde tresses. She watched the Hatter as he positioned the hat at the right angle with his free hand. An unusual tingling feeling coursed through her body at the treatment, which grew worse as he pushed her hair away from her face, causing his fingers to brush against the skin of her cheeks and forehead; all she knew was that it wasn't fear, so she would let it linger for a bit longer if she could.

"There. An 'Alice' hat!" Tarrant exclaimed as he took a step back to admire the creation on the intended owner's head, pleased with how it looked. "It's very becoming on you I must admit."

The comment caused the tingles running through her to get worse as a blush made its way to her cheeks. Alice looked down, embarrassed at the comment and unable to look at Tarrant's pleased face, feeling strange when she did. '_What's going on?_'

A curled finger was tucked under her chin, causing her head to tilt back upwards with minimal pressure to stare into glimmering emerald, eyes drawn in by how deep they went. Her own blue eyes searched Tarrant's, surprised and confused at the emotions held within his own. Concern was there, yes, as well as cheerfulness and tender kindness, but there was something else Alice couldn't quite place. It was something that her friends' had never had when with her. Lady Ascott had watched her with sympathy and pity, while Hamish, prude, leering Hamish, only stared after her with complete lust. This particular look seemed similar to how her parents would gaze at one another, from when she could remember when her father was still alive. The only conclusion she could see was...

"Life I am afraid to admit became exceedingly dull after you left last time," the Hatter stated, interrupting her train of thoughts. "Yes, it became more easier and relaxed with the Red Queen finally gone and banished, but nothing really felt, well, all there, I guess one could say." He started to become quieter as he admitted the truth to her, not allowing the blonde woman to get a word in on his ramblings. Alice could only watch and notice how nervous her Hatter started to become, and - '_Is that a blush?_' "Most of the brightness just faded when you went away before our eyes, and the chair reserved just for you sat empty for much too long. We had to keep brushing the poor leaves off it!" A high-pitched giggle at the memory only he saw slipped from his dry lips, causing Alice to smile fondly. "But, now you are back, and everything is brighter and full!"

Alice was astounded at what she had just been told. Such a confession was not something she had expected to hear in regards to her leaving and returning again. "Hatter, I -"

Her words were cut off as the door to the workroom was suddenly shoved open, revealing a harried McTwisp, panting heavily as he stared around the room, searching for something until brown eyes landed on the two humans. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. But, do either of you perhaps know where the Tweedles are?"

The blonde woman quickly stepped away from Tarrant, wandering over to one of the hat-covered walls, taking closer looks at the individual details etched into each and every garment. The feeling she had had left at the appearance of the Queen's page, causing her to frown slightly in disappointment. She loved her little friend, especially after he helped her escape from the world of her past, but a small part wished that he just wasn't here at the moment; at least on the other side of the palace.

"have you checked the tunnels? I heard them say this morning something about being there," the madman answered the rabbit's question, but it sounded to Alice as if there was restrained irritation and what seemed like dissatisfaction? She heard McTwisp groan before giving his thanks, darting off to the given location, the door once again closing gently behind the white figure, leaving an awkward silence between the two.

"So," Alice began, turning to face Tarrant, who turned his stare from the door to her face at the word, "why are you here in Marmoreal, instead of having tea because of Time? I thought he was still angry with you from the argument the both of you had?" Her curiosity was genuine, as he could hear from her tone of voice and slight tilt of her head, allowing her loose hair to float underneath her blue hat. The question had always been on her mind, drifting to the front of her memory of 'to-do's', and only now just remembering to inquire.

Tarrant tittered, his tense posture disappearing into a relaxed state. "Well, after you left, Time had finally decided to give up on the disagreement, deciding it was too petty to keep the 'punishment' going on for however long it was. Now that Thackery, Mally and myself can do what we wish, I went back to doing what it is I do best! The White Queen allowed me to come back and hatter away as much as I'd like to no complaints." Alice nodded in understanding, able to comprehend one reason as to why he seemed much happier since her last trip. "And I can leave and return when I wish to.

"That's enough about me anyway. What about you; how have you been doing ever since..."

At the question, Alice shifted apprehensively, still not quite there from the incident. "I've been doing better ever since coming here to Underland, having all the support from everyone around. But I just, I'm not completely there yet, if you understand?"

A small "ah" of perceptive consideration left Tarrant's mouth as his emerald eyes glanced around the room, contemplating something she didn't quite know. Her own blue eyes watched curiously, entertained by how he seemed to stop and start with his actions, debating on what he should be doing.

Mind made up, he turned back to Alice and simply asked, "Would you like to take a walk out in the palace gardens with me? They're very beautiful this time of the year." He offered his arm, inviting her to take the limb as part of the offer.

Surprised at the sudden change of topic, blue eyes stared at the green-clothed arm in contemplation. A single solution was all she could come up with, as a bright smile lit her face as Alice accepted the arm, linking her own through his.

.: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :.

Arm in arm, the couple aimlessly wandered around the extensive gardens, the brightly coloured flowers all in full bloom. Nothing was said, undisturbing the peaceful tranquillity of natural sounds from the flora and various animals taking refuge in the area. There were no others in sight, leaving the two of them alone to enjoy the presence of being with each other as they made their own path, weaving in and out of the white birch trees and around the plants on the ground.

While Alice gazed around the area, serene at the atmosphere, she could feel through the arm she held that Tarrant was wanting to say something. She knew how bad it hurt to keep something bottled up inside instead of saying out loud for another to hear; Alice didn't want the same thing to happen to her Hatter. Leaning her head to the side while being mindful of the hat, she rested against Tarrant's shoulder, nudging him slightly to encourage him to talk. He gave a glance downwards to the leaning expectant blonde, releasing an amused yet relieved sigh.

"Do you enjoy staying here at Marmoreal?"

Surprised at what it was he had just asked, Alice lifted her head sharply from its spot to stare at him, confusion on her face. "I am. Why?"

He raised his free hand, clenched slightly, and coughed into it to clear his throat and prepare himself for his next words. "Very soon, Thackery, Mallymkun and myself were, _are_, planning on returning back to his house, as it has actually been very long since we went back." At the staggered squeak from his right and the grip on his arm tightening, Tarrant hurried on to finish his words. "And I was curious as to whether you would wish to come with us if you wanted, unless you liked being here too much. It would only be a visit, then return back here and-"

"I would love to." The unconcealed excitement in her voice stopped Tarrant mid-sentence to stare at Alice in shock before registering what it was she had actually said. She unwound her arm from his to fling both arms around his neck, on the tips of her toes yet pulling him down slightly from her desperately grateful hug, bringing his ear closer to her mouth. "Thank you," she whispered repeatedly, happy tears obviously heard as they dripped onto his shoulders. She felt a pair of arms wrapping gently around her waist, unafraid as she recognised the intent as Tarrant returned her hug with his own.

.: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :.


	10. Chapter 10: The Development of Alice

**Chapter Ten: The Development of Alice**

Some days had passed since Tarrant's offer, giving time for the group of four to prepare and get ready for the journey ahead of them back to Thackery's house. Alice felt excited at the idea of the visit, feeling herself take another step forward in her recovery, pleased with herself for it. During the paced rush, the blonde had been pulled aside by Mirana, who had wanted to spend as much time with the younger woman as much as possible before she left Marmoreal for who knew how long. Alice hadn't objected, agreeing with the motherly figure, finding joy with the sessions spent in her presence.

Currently, standing outside just passed the opened gates of the wall surrounding the palace, Mirana was busy hugging Alice for as long as she could as a goodbye, having the gesture returned just as strongly. "Never forget that you will always be welcome here at Marmoreal whenever you wish to." The smile on her painted black lips was friendly, showing the honesty in the invitation.

Alice returned the gesture with a twitch of her own lips in an upward motion. "Thank you."

With final farewells from everyone else gathered to see off the small group of four, they turned down the brown path leading from the white palace, excitement buzzing around all four of the travellers. Thackery took the point, rushing slightly further ahead than the other three, hopping erratically to and fro on the dirt track. Tarrant and Alice walked at a more sedate pace side-by-side, with Mallymkun enjoying a ride perched comfortably on the brim of the Hatter's tattered yet well-loved olive hat, one paw clutched securely on the faded red-pink band that trailed around and off the hat. She had started off on Alice's shoulder, nestled in the crook made by her neck, blonde waves of hair sheltering her, but the mouse's worry of accidentally poking Alice's shoulder with her sword caused her to change places, despite the human female's laugh and reassurances that she would have been fine.

They travelled at a leisurely pace, in no rush to reach their ending destination. No-one carried anything, as many of the possessions of the mad trio were at the house, and Tarrant had gladly offered to create beautiful clothing for Alice personally to wear during her stay with them, to which she gave a grateful agreement, appreciating the offer. Conversation was made, with the three describing places to the ever curious Alice, who asked about the land she could now properly stand still and admire, instead of running passed for her life and the safety of others. They also talked about what they could do, with her listening intently, thrilled at what they had to say.

It wasn't until later on during the small journey that Thackery began a friendly match of insults, with Tarrant retaliating and giving his own to the hare. The small mouse perched above everyone else would throw her own words in, directed at either one of them, eager to be a part of the usual mad game. The playful jests at one another caused Alice to laugh in delight, unintentionally encouraging their antics.

It wasn't until well into the game that she paused to actually listen to the words that were being shouted, realising that things had gotten worse than when it had started. Risking a glance, the blonde noticed how tense Tarrant had become, his narrowed eyes beginning to slightly change from his carefree bright emerald to the deep burning orange that overtook during his times of enraged need. She turned to the others, her face stern yet worried. "Stop it now, all of you!"

Throwing one last insult over his shoulder while Mallymkun scampered from her spot on the hat to be lifted upwards by the Hare's paw, Thackery scurried away fast down the path and around the corner, all too eager to escape from the Hatter. thus leaving a poor and worried Alice behind, alone, to deal with the barely restrained male.

Her head had turned to Tarrant as the both of them paused in the middle of the dirt path. She observed how his eyes battled in changing colours, with the fiery auburn becoming more and more dominant. "Hatter?" Getting no response from calling out to him in concern, Alice glanced down the trodden path in the direction the other two went, hoping that they had taken pity on her and decided to return. She bit her lip nervously at seeing that idea not coming true as sapphire rounded back to green-orange.

Placing one hand attentively on his arm, she watched the taller one jump slightly from the gentle touch. Alice felt triumphant at finding something that would help her get through, giving her a boost of confidence as she moved from beside him to standing just in front of his still form, head tilted back to look into his tense face.

The blonde raised her hands, not thinking about what she was going to do but feeling that it was the right action. Noticing her appendages shaking slightly, Alice breathed deeply to steady them, before tenderly laying the fingertips on the curved formation of Tarrant's cheeks, palms ghosting over the flesh. Keeping her azure eyes locked on his now wide multicoloured ones, Alice leant up slightly on her toes, placing her lips over the top of his. '_Come back to me, my Mad Hatter._' She watched how his eyes turned green, focused completely on her and filled with that strange emotion from that last time.

At the rejoicement at seeing her Hatter back to normal, she made a move to end the kiss and step away, when pressure was added from his side as he leant into the connection. An arm snaked around her slender waist, pulling her further into his eagerly welcoming body, making Alice open her mouth slightly to release the surprised squeak from the blonde woman.

Using the opportunity, Tarrant began to taste with his tongue, inviting her to join and play with him, causing a nerve-tingly feeling of excitement to scatter throughout her body. His free hand came up to cup her cheek, thumb brushing delicately over the skin as her eyes closed, keen to feel the soft flesh of lips dancing against hers. Her hands moved from his cheeks to wrap arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her as they moved against one time.

A small cough sounded out from the occupied Hatter, causing her to be curious and open her dazed cerulean eyes. Large turquise eyes settled atop a sharp-toothed grin met her gaze, perched on the face of a hovering striped cat. Amusement radiated off of Chessur as he watched the two of them. "Oh, don't mind me please."

Embarrassed and shocked, Alice harshly pushed Tarrant away from her, stumbling back and away from the two of them, red staining her cheeks. At hearing the laughter from the nutty cat, the blonde turned her back and dropped her crimson face into her hands, fingers spread to cover what it could. '_How could I have been so foolish?_' All she had meant to do was return Tarrant to the kind Hatter he was, and no further. But, yet, the sensations from it... they were...

Ignoring the argument that had started up behind her between the two males, Alice took off down the dirt path leading to the March hare's house, ashamed at herself for feeling like that. After all she went through to become the normal Alice once again since Hamish's breaking of her, then to go and do that and _enjoy_ it; she was not that kind of person. Besides, it's not as if anyone would want a broken woman as their other.

"Alice? Alice, please, _stop!_"

At hearing Tarrant's worried voice calling out to her, and his thudding footsteps under the words, she couldn't help but run faster, ignoring his pleas for her to wait. She aimed for the break in the trees, skirt swinging and almost tangling around her legs, her speed not slowing despite the stitch clawing up her side and the difficulty to breathe properly, panting heavily from the running and horror of what would be said to her if Tarrant caught up to her before reaching the safety of the others.

"_Please_ Alice!"

Emerging from the darker coverage of leafy trees, Alice slowed her pace to that of a brisk walk, observing how Thackery was back to his antics again of throwing muffins and teacakes across the miss-matched table, aiming at a deflecting Mallymkun dancing amongst the scattered and chipped teacups. Taking note of the available chairs perched around the wonky tables pushed together to form one long single one, the blonde directed her route to a plush faded pastel cream wooden seat at the closest end of the seating, ignoring the curious and interested stares as she dropped herself into her designated place. Awkward silence fell over the whole table while she stared at tightly clasped hands under the moth-eaten cloth covering the wooden surface, golden strands trailing down the sides of her face.

Alice's head didn't lift as she heard Tarrant pause beside her, missing his longing gaze of concern, before he sighed and made his way to the usual high-backed chair he sat in at the head of the table, opposite from Alice. Her ears caught the inquisitive voices of the two animals, asking about her, but silenced by Tarrant's reassuring whispers of it being nothing for them to worry about. Conversations slowly turned to a merrier tune, with Hatter directing the music, intentionally giving her the time she needed to be lost in her thoughts.

'_Why did I even do __**that**__? It was __**wrong**__, it was __**dirty**__, it was... nice._' A slight tug at the corner of her lips drew forth a miniscule smile that could only be seen if one looked closely. '_I know I shouldn't have, but I enjoyed it. It's wrong, I shouldn't have, I'm broken, he shouldn't have reacted badly like that. I'm dirty._' A dry sob clogged her throat at the words she was convinced were the truth. '_I should have stopped, despite how good it felt. I should have discouraged him. No-one could ever want someone as tainted as me._'

Despite her inner turmoil, Alice did not once lift her head, feeling Tarrant's concerned emerald eyes boring into the top of her blonde head; if she raised her head, he would instantly notice her tearing eyes and quivering lips and become instantly worried, rushing over to her side. She just wanted to be alone, sort through what she was feeling and compose herself, hiding away, revealing the fake Alice where everything was alright, disappearing into herself.

It is much safer to be alone.

.: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :.

_So they finally have a moment between them, and is interrupted by Chessur. Yes, I am a very, very cruel person. You may hit me if you wish to lol._

_Alice is no, not quite completely healed as it takes time, and so does react terribly, believing that what she is telling herself is the complete truth. And while I know it may seem a bit extreme, that last bit of the scene was/is based off what I go through every now then on an almost weekly basis._


	11. Chapter 11: Flashbacks at a Mad Party

**Chapter Eleven - Flashbacks at a Mad Tea-Party**

Come the descent of the sun from its position high in the sky to make way for the moon and accompanying stars, the mad trio had resumed their normal nature of singing jovial songs that made no sense while flinging utensils and foodstuffs across the table to each other. After time, their actions had drawn Alice out of her internal musings, causing her to shove her depression to the back of her mind and put on a realistic fake smile that managed to fool Tarrant mostly; she had spotted him peering at her at times, green eyes searching her own doubtfully. She laughed at the show performed, ducking and dodging when items were accidentally thrown in her direction, content to just observe and enjoy.

Though it was entertaining watching the three have fun, Alice was beginning to find it difficult to continue to keep her eyes open. Attempting to be discreet, she raised a hand over her mouth, feigning scratching an itch on her cheek to hide her yawn, eyes scrunching slightly with the unstoppable action. Having them notice and make a fuss over her because of a simple thing was not on her agenda of 'To Do's' for the day. Besides, everyone was having fun. She didn't want them to stop that just because of her.

Unfortunately for her though, luck was against her for the hidden action. Tarrant, who had been keeping a careful watch over Alice all day, keenly observed the motion and recognised it for the disguise it was. His eyes narrowed partially, slightly annoyed at Alice; they were her friends, were they not? And yet she insisted on continuing to hide things from them, no matter how small and most likely to her considered insignificant it was.

Yet, despite being exasperated towards her, Hatter couldn't help but care deeply for the blonde woman, both for her well-being and personally. Observant emerald took in Alice's slouched position while seated in the thick, high-backed chair, and how her eyes had dulled to a murky ocean blue from exhaustion. The brightness that usually accompanied the female, regardless of the turbulent trials she had to endure, dimmed to a fading light, something he did not find acceptable one bit.

Hands flat on the table surface, torso leant forward, Tarrant cleared his throat loudly, drawing the interested attention of Mallymkun and Thackery, who politely stopped in mid-throw to turn towards the mad male inquisitively, with Alice's head snapping up, staring in confusion at the sudden change from exuberant playfulness to complete serious.

"I do indeed think," he began, his voice kind yet stern, holding no room for arguments whatsoever, "that it is late, and we should all begin to head off to bed now, as it has been an abundantly long day travelling."

Moans and mutters of disappointment resounded from the two animal-hybrid troublemakers as they dropped their chipped cups onto the tabletop, breaking them even further along already made cracks in the porcelain, and left their chairs empty to scamper into the warm confinements of the Hare's house. Tarrant straightened his form after watching his two close friends go, rising out of his chair and making his way to Alice's side, standing patiently beside the arm of the seat, watching her intently, expectantly, face gentle and smiling.

Alice stared back hesitantly, crimson staining her cheeks as she realised the _why_ behind his statement, grateful for his thoughtful intervention. "Thank you," she uttered, the honesty of how she felt from the motion evidently heard in the tone of her voice. Hatter's smile widened slightly as he acknowledged her praised words, shifting slightly to his side as he offered his arm in a gentlemanly fashion, despite the confused moment from earlier on in the day. Yet she put the awkwardness behind her as she rose gracefully from her seat, brushing and patting the creases from the skirt of her deep navy-blue dress before confidently accepting the offered arm, threading her own limb around it, gazing attentively into jade.

Using his other hand, Tarrant gave a reassuring squeeze on her arm, leading the both of them away from the chaotic table and escorting her up the broken cobblestone pathway leading to the house, where gleeful noises and phrases sounded out, giving the place an enlivening atmosphere to the building itself. The door was already opened, welcoming, inviting them to enter the brightly-lit building, urging the couple to leave the growing darkness and move to the cosy, safe interiors of walls and the late hours.

Basic wooden furniture and accents that littered the floors and walls were toned down by the natural colours coated on the surfaces that made the rooms, giving a homely feeling to the areas that invited people in. Pale blue walls split off into the attached kitchen on the other side of the living room area, with a set of dark brown stairs heading upwards. Forest brown carpet folded under feet, warm and plush, making the walls appear brighter. Two rooms to the left of the front door led to Thackery's and Mallymkun's rooms respectively, while a single simple white-painted door was on the opposite side of the room.

A warm, roaring fire burned in the brick fireplace, adding a golden glow to the chairs and table in the room, affecting the polished wood to gleam and shimmer almost magically. Large, feather-filled pillows rested on the un-matching couch and chairs, with a couple randomly scattered on the floor, all in shades of greens and yellows.

Hiding another yawn behind the back of her hand, Alice's eyes scanned the room, trying to find a place where she would sleep for the night. All she noticed was the couch, which did in fact look comfortable to sleep on, and the thick blanket folded over the back appeared warm enough in conjunction with the burning fire heating the room. She unwound her arm from Tarrant's, making her way to the seating, before he calls out for her.

"Alice?" Emerald glances at her, then the couch, and back to her, making the connection as to what she was doing. "Oh, nonono! You are a guest; we will not allow you to sleep somewhere so insignificant." Hatter's voice was serious, as was the expression on his face; Alice had to try very hard not to giggle at the whole situation of sleeping arrangements. "In fact, I absolutely insist that you take the bed up in the spare room, while I myself will be sleeping here." He pointed at the single door up the stairs as he talked, furthering her opinion on the matter.

"But Hatter-"

"It would make me feel better, Alice," Tarrant cut her protest off before she could start, his face changing to a smile as he grabbed one of her hands reassuringly, held between both of his like a precious leaf that he didn't want blown away by the wind, yet neither squashed between his palms. "I want to make sure you are comfortable her, just to keep my own mind at ease."

Releasing an amused sigh of defeat, the blonde woman nodded, agreeing with his arrangement. "Very well." Glancing back up, Alice rested her free hand against his cheek as she leant up and gave a quick peck on his other one. "Thank you Hatter." Alice turned away, placing one foot on the bottom step while grabbing onto the steady railing. Once again, he called out her name, causing her to look over her shoulder towards him. "Yes?"

"I feel that I must ask, even if I possibly shouldn't, but... how do you feel? In regards to what happened before, in the forest this afternoon." Tarrant shifted his weight from one foot to the other slightly awkward from asking the question, but needing to know.

Alice's pale face lit up a bright, vivid reed, embarrassed at the situation she now found herself to be in. Her hand on the rail tightened slightly fractionally as an unconscious reflex while cerulean looked away nervously, nonsensical words stammering out her lips. "It-it's aah... uh... uh, um, we-well, I'm..." Her foot goes to move to the next step up, hoping to place more distance between herself and Hatter, when a larger hand reached out and grabbed the top of her arm in a gentle grip, accompanied by the calling of her name in a worried, comforting tone.

"Alice-"

But that was not how Alice recognised it. She remembered standing in the garden, the maze within a maze that turned and ensnared all who entered without offering an escape, running from whatever was chasing her, before a tough hand roughly grabbed her arm and tugged her forcefully towards them, revealing Hamish's smirking face, leering predatorily down at her shrinking form, one single word hissed. "_Aaaaaaliiiiccee_..."

"_NO!_"

Putting as much effort as she could muster, the terrified woman shoved Hamish vigorously away from her as far as possible, feeling the hand quickly release its grip on her as if burnt just by the touch, he stumbling backwards in shock... surprise...fear..._pain_? '_Why would he be in pain?_' Alice panted heavily, staring at the repulsive male, before her clouded vision cleared up, watching as Hamish morphed away to reveal Tarrant, his green eyes dull, displaying shock and utter despair.

A whimper caught in her throat before the blonde turned and fled up the stairs, shoving herself through the door and slamming it firmly closed behind her. How could she do that? What was _wrong_ with her? Alice released a heavy sob as her body slid down the wooden door, crumpling on the floor as she let the tears stream freely down her cheeks and drip onto her lap. Tears of fear, of shame, of desolation. It was only Hatter, poor, sweet, gentle _caring_ Hatter, who supported and helped with everything, that touched her, and look at how in return she treated him.

Alice's head fell into her hands as she cried over what she had just done to one of her most trusted friends. She was broken, and would forever remain so.

.: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :.


	12. Chapter 12: The First Step of Confiding

**Chapter Twelve - The First Step of Confiding with Friends**

Morning came quickly the next day, but Alice missed its arrival as she continued to sleep under the warm comforters on the bed, oblivious to all around her. The blonde had not stirred, exhausted from the left-over effects of the pressure she had unfortunately gone through the night before. Alice had finally managed to muster enough strength to lift herself from the floor and crawl into the bed, pillow becoming sodden as the distraught female silently cried herself deeply to sleep.

But her body protested against the large amount of sleep, forcing Alice's dazed sapphire eyes to peal open begrudgingly, blinking to chase away the last vestiges of sleep from them, the heel of her palm aiding as it rubbed against her pale face. A yawn echoed around the otherwise quiet room as Alice pulled herself out and off the bed, still wearing her clothes from the day before. Bare feet landed on the wooden floor, yet not finding it cold from a morning chill, indicating just how long she had slept in for.

Silently opening and closing the door, the blonde woman descended down the stairs, head lowered partially as she recalled the events of the night before, regretting the way she ended up behaving towards Tarrant; he only wanted to help, and she threw it all in his face horribly.

Voices rang out from the area of the kitchen, drawing her attention away from the floor to glance in the noisy room. Mallymkun was busy alternating between munching and slurping on a plump, juicy green grape clutched between her dainty paws, and conversing with the March Hare, who answered back decently when he wasn't busy crunching on what looked to be a freshly cooked scone, if the rising steam and melting butter were any indication. Hatter, however, was different, as he sat alone at the table by a window, staring blankly out of the glass window with his chin propped up in his hand, his other busy as a finger absentmindedly stirred a cup of brewed tea situated just in front of him.

Placing a gentle, soft smile on her face, Alice entered the kitchen on muted feet, her skirt whispering in ruffles around her ankles. Thackery was the first to notice her appearance in the room, his head perking up excitedly, nose twitching slightly. An unusually tame smile showed on his muzzle, as he decently asked with his raspy voice, "Do you want a scone, Alice?"

"No, but thank you Thackery," she declined politely, a minuet shake of her head reaffirming her answer, causing the Hare to friendly "hmph" in reply, scoffing down another scone smothered in butter and purple-red jam.

Alice's head shook fondly at the action, blonde waves bouncing with the motion, before her sapphire eyes darted towards the still stirring Tarrant, figure slouched in his seat as the angle of the sun coming in through the window put him in the shade, darkening his entire drooping form. Dull green stared back, filled completely with depression and hurt, so deep that Alice found herself unable to stop the feeling of shame from putting them in him. She wanted to fix it, to fix the bond that was between them, despite the terror she felt at opening herself , revealing more that the blonde female would love to lock up and hide, throwing away the key for no-one, not even herself, to ever find.

"Would you be able to join me outside for a stroll? I... I would really love to talk with you." The hesitation was heard clearly in the tone of her voice, yet backed up by determination. "Please?"

A large smile and partially brighter, shinier emerald eyes was an indication to the answer, accompanied by a merry, "Yes," as the two humans left the room and walked through the front door and out into the early morning, with the sun heating the earth beneath their feet and making everything gleam. The couple walked slowly side-by-side in silence, thoughts running through each of their heads, as the trees moved past unnoticed, brushed off as unimportant at the present time. Bird calls resounded distantly, as leaves rustled in the cooling breeze, dropped ones crunching under feet.

Tarrant gave a nervous cough behind a partially closed fist, twitchy eyes darting sideways to Alice, who looked towards him at the sudden, loud sound. "I must dearly apologise for my out of order behaviour towards you last night. Whatever I did was wrong, and not within my rights of actions to perform. And I swear to you now, that it will most definitely not happen again, have no fear.

"In fact, if you wish to return to Marmoreal because of what I did, we are sure that a suitable guard could be found to escort-"

A slim, pale finger was pressed to his lips, effectively cutting his ramblings that made no sense to Alice, yet didn't like what the words made up. Jade darted down, taking in the sight of Alice just standing there, staring back with amusement evident in her cerulean eyes, yet unable to hide the pain that appeared, almost tucked away but failing.

"Hatter, it's not your fault," she began in a delicate voice, but turned firm at the opened mouth that was ready to protest the words. "_No_ Tarrant. It is _not your fault_. It's mine. All mine. _Completely_ my fault. I shouldn't have reacted like that so violently; maybe I haven't quite finished healing. Who knows, because I don't. But I believe you deserve to know the reason behind my actions towards you from last night, to understand before I break even more.

"You grabbing my arm like that, even if it was gentler, was almost the exact way when Hamish... when it all started. When my life-affecting problem began in the garden behind the Ascott's mansion, where Hamish lured."

Hatter opened his mouth to begin to speak, to give words of apologies, whisper phrases of comfort to soothe the trembling female, but was unable to as Alice stepped forward to lean her head against his chest. With the close contact her ear had, listening to the fast rhythm of his speeding heart, beating in his chest, as her thin arms wrapped themselves around his torso, hugging her Hatter, reassurance for him as well as herself.

"I'm sorry for being incapable of getting over my problem, my own pathetic _curse_, and forcing it onto you and everyone else."

Olive-clothed arms wound around her shoulders, pressing her face into his chest in comfort as his chin was rested on the top of her blonde waves. "Don't you _dare_ apologise! Don't you dare. It was not your fault, and it never will be. That was something that absolutely _no-one_ should have _ever_ gone through, least of all you. And with our help and time, you will indeed get through this. Maybe not tomorrow, or next week would it heal, but one day in the future it shall.

"So, my dear, smart Alice, you must _never_ apologise to _any_ of us."

Stunned and amazed into silence, Alice's cobalt eyes slid shut, a small soothing smile on her lips as she leant gratefully into the welcoming embrace, a tender hum resonating from Tarrant's chest as a relaxing sound.

The couple stood there, enfolded on one another's arms, standing blissfully under the golden green trees. They were too focused on being together that they were ignorant of the three observing sets of eyes staring out a window watching intently, Mally and Thackery watching intently, twitching excitedly, while an appeared Chessur sported a large grin with twinkling eyes.

.: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :.


	13. Chapter 13: Confined Escape

**Chapter Thirteen - Confined Escape**

Without notice, an entire week had passed by in a blur, full of flying dishes, festive tea-parties being held out on the lawn or inside when the weather turned against them, and conversations between the five friends that filled up the days and nights. There was not anything to complain about as everyone settled comfortably in the March Hare's small house, the atmosphere cosy and welcoming.

The slight tingling sensation Alice usually felt in regards to Tarrant had increased since their open talk, in spite of how simple a touch was, or how quick a single glance could be. At random moments, her cerulean eyes would dart over to his form discreetly, yet would managed to be caught now and then by him. There would always be a smile playing around lips, but differed from time to time; sometimes it would be tender, friendly, understanding, or instead it would be playful, flirty, _seductive_. And it was the latter types of smirks that would cause her to madly blush, almost permanently staining her pale cheeks a vivid red.

Despite how subtle the couple attempted to be, both Thackery and his dormouse companion-in-crime had indeed noticed the silent exchanges shared between their human friends, understanding even more than the pair as to what it was that was going on between the two. And as dedicated, loving friends, both animal folk had shared a nod that said everything as to what they planned, eager to push their situation further along its esteemed path, driving their taller friends together, along with the troublesome help of a certain multicoloured cat they knew.

Sitting on the charming couch in the living room area, a full plate of food situated on the table in front of the furniture, the mad Hare grabbed a raison pastry, gaze fixed on a tea-drinking Hatter leaning over the kitchen bench, his mind distant to who knew where. With a little upwards toss just to be caught again, the messy grey hare flung the edible projectile in the direction of the olive-coloured coated male, internally cheering at the direct hit made on the back of the fiery-ginger coloured head, drawing Hatter's surprised attention away from his musings and to Thackery.

With an insane giggle, one ear perched straight up, the other lopsided awkwardly downwards, the Hare fixed his stare on the male human. "Oi! I'm running out on food and tea! I think you need to go back to your own house now." He ignored the questioning raise of an orange eyebrow, or the curious sound coming from Alice, whom was seated on the floor in front of the smouldering fireplace, opened book in her lap now forgotten as her attention had been drawn upwards, with Mally sitting on a shoulder, reading the book along with the blonde female. "I know you have a house Hatter, so don't deny it, even if you don't use it as much as you used to."

Sapphire stared back and forth between the speaker and one being spoken to, confused as to the meaning behind the unusual conversation. From her point, it made even less sense than any other conversation made before. '_I've seen Thackery's cupboards, and they're full!_'

Tarrant must have had the same thought, as his mouth moved to rebut the offer, but was interrupted as Mallymkun spoke first, high-pitched voice spoken from Alice's shoulder once she realised the direction of the conversation her furry friend had started. "You could take Alice with you. She hasn't seen your place yet."

Taking in a gasp, the human female looked downwards, gawking at the mouse in astonishment, flabbergasted at the suggestion, before slowly turning to face Tarrant, whose own face was also contorted with surprise as he stared at his smallest friend. '_I... guess it would be a nice way to sort through my feelings about Hatter, with no interruptions from anyone else,_' she pondered, thinking the situation over.

Slowly, so as to not scare anyone, especially dear, sweet Alice, Chessur materialised in one of the nearby chairs, tail swishing lazily over the seat's edge, the tip flicking ever so slightly. "Now how could you make such a terrible, _horrible_ idea to our lovely Alice?" he asked, voice purring in disbelief at the suggestion, yet grinning widely to reveal his sharp, pointed teeth in a usual smile. "Why would she wish to spend any of her precious time lounging about unnecessarily with the Hatter?"

Chancing a quick glance with worried blue eyes at the mentioned person, Alice noticed the emerald began to slowly, subtly, change colour to something more harsher from the sudden reprimand, and none the less from a creature that had abandoned a fight that brought the downfall of his clan so many years ago.

Sweaty hands trembled.

The female's lips parted, prepared to defend her friend, but missed the opportunity as the little mouse got to it first. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I said such a stupid thing to consider." Her head bowed apologetically, if not embarrassed; if Alice were to look closer, then she would have seen the smile of success the rodent animal was trying to hide. But, unfortunately, that little detail was missed easily.

The tightly-strung body quivered.

Ears raised straight up, Thackery made a motion to contribute his own advice on the suddenly turned harsh conversation, when a resounding bang echoed around the simple room. All eyes were drawn to Alice, whose hands were slapped to the surface of the wooden table, leaning over the poorly abused piece of furniture from her now standing position, sapphire eyes narrowed almost dangerously, book laying on the floor. With a firm voice that left no room for objection, she addressed her own opinion, making it clear to all who were listening just what she wanted for herself. "I _will_ be going with Hatter, if he will let me. And if need be, because you cannot handle the idea, then we will both leave _today_."

She turned her cold stare towards Tarrant, softening the expression into a warm smile. The blonde noticed how his eyes had reverted back into its usual bright lime-green again, a large open smile full of wonder stuck on his face from her honest words biting back at their animalistic friends. She made her way over to her human companion, ignoring the glances on her back from eyes of those she was slightly upset with at the moment. "I believe it would be best to leave now before things got worse. Are you ready?"

Abandoning his position beside the counter, Tarrant answered by offering his arm, to which she willingly took, as he led her out of the door of the house, but not before shooting a disapproving but curious look over his shoulder to the three animals and a parting "Farewell then." Without debate, the two began their trek through the forest, allowing the sheltering woods to welcome their forms into their presence for the journey towards the Mad Hatter's house.

Had either one of them bothered to take one last glance back, the humans would have noticed how, instead of looking upset over the scenario, that all three furry friends sported wide grins on their mouths, watching as the carefully crafted plan was furthering in its motions.

.: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :.


	14. Chapter 14: The House of Hatters

**Chapter Fourteen - The House of Hatters**

A partially awkward silence had fallen over the walking side-by-side duo. The sounds of nature were the only things heard alongside footsteps, yet not focused on the occupants of the forest, too absorbed in their own individual thoughts.

Head lowered, Alice considered as to what it was she had agreed to without thinking it over first; she was just so _mad_ at what those three were saying rudely about Hatter. And here, now, the blonde was on her way to his house. _Alone_. With only Tarrant around. Just the mere _thought_ of him caused her heart to begin racing without an explainable reason, cheek flushing slightly to cause a rosy glow.

What _had_ she agreed to?

Alice's mind drifted back, thinking over how Tarrant had acted around and towards her since her return to Underland, both this time and the trip before. She recalled how, after defeating the Jabberwocky and everyone celebrating the victory, it was he who suggested that she could stay in Underland with them, _with him_, instead of returning to Aboveground, his tone sad, somewhat barely hinting at begging; if only she had listened properly and agreed to the invitation then. But, as she continued to think it over and over in her head, it was then Alice realised that she had begun to feel something strong towards him. But with her determination to return home to her family and loyalty, the feeling had been ignored, disregarded as nothing of importance at the time and brushed off to the side.

Cerulean eyes widened at the concept, Alice then reflected to her time spent back above, and, even in the presence of her family that she loved and adored, she had felt hollow, an emptiness that could never be filled no matter with what she tried. Yet, when in the presence of the Hatter, that feeling had gone, vanished, giving the sensation of being complete, like two parts of a whole.

The diminishing blush returned at full force as the pieces fell together perfectly. '_I-I didn't realise before. But, it's..._' With a quick dart of sapphire to the side to stare at her dear friend, Alice could only realise the truth behind her feelings. '_I love him. I really, truly do love him. My sweet Hatter._'

Raising her head at the internal admittance, Alice continued to stare, watching her companion as they still continued to walk arm-in-arm down the trodden path, admiring him in the new light she regarded him in from the welcoming realisation. A smile grew on her lips from the understanding of it all, the explanation behind her actions since finally arriving for the last time to Underland towards Tarrant. It now all made perfect sense to her.

'_But does he feel the same way?_' she pondered questionably, before shaking her head firmly towards herself, pushing the doubt away from her mind, gathering her muchness in preparation for what it was that she was about to do.

Gently, Alice unthreaded her arm from Tarrant's, removing the limb from its resting place and letting it drop to her side. A startled look of green eyes and raised orange brows was given by the Hatter at the action, a hint of him being upset seen in the expression, unable to identify the sudden reason for the feat. In response, all the blonde female did was smile tenderly at him, grabbing his hand and threading her slim fingers through his rough, larger digits.

With her head turned away, Alice did not see but felt instead the Hatter come to an abrupt stop beside her, forcing her to jolt forward from their physical connection. Partially surprised, she had somewhat expected a reaction from the male, not anticipating what it would be in the form of however.

Glancing behind herself, Alice locked eyes with his olive ones, a content expression resting on her face. "What's wrong Hatter?"

A shake of Tarrant's head that set fiery curls bouncing with the motion came as an answer, followed by an, "Ah, nothing is, Alice."

The pair resumed to their walking, one at ease with the settled atmosphere, the other elated at the hurdle their partner had overcome and accepted their own silent feelings. Alice released a quiet sigh, leaning her head off to the side to lay it on Tarrant's shoulder, finger clenching briefly with the one she held. In turn to the action, Tarrant rested his cheek on the top of her head, humming tunelessly as their journey continued.

.: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :.

It was around mid-afternoon that both Alice and Tarrant began to see the end of the forest, the trees beginning to thin out and allow more scattered light to shine through and reach the fauna-littered ground. Small shrubbery plants began to take up the space, plants of different types and colours enlivening the area. Yet it was the noticeably building beyond the plants that drew her attention, becoming the centre of attention.

"There we are." the Hatter presented, chest puffed out proudly, "the house of the Hatter."

Sneaking a glance at the speaker's face, Alice took note of the delight that appeared on his face, lighting it up almost excitedly. A wide grin stretched her cheeks, happy at seeing the expression on her friend's face, thrilled for him. They had paused on a slope to stare down at the single building, lit by the lowering afternoon sun.

A simple yet quaint two-storied house that was pleasing to the eye sat in the middle of the wide clearing. Yellow-cream walls blended well with the dark green stained window panes, with a paler green door set wonderfully between two tall, narrow surrounding gleaming windows. A single, squat round chimney rose up off the brown-red slate roof, that angled and sloped unusually to match the personality of the house's owner. To the side of the building lay a path that led to a wildly-tended garden full of mix-matched flowers of various plants and shades, with a simple-wired trellis covered in overgrown vines and blooming buds, framing the entrance of the area.

Beaming, Alice dragged a willing Tarrant behind her as they made their way to the charming house, pushing the door open to stand in the middle of the hallway. Blue eyes stared at the insides in wonder, amazed at how tidy everything was in despite of the layers upon layers of dust collected over every available surface it could reach. '_Wonder how long it's been since Hatter's been in here._'

The blonde moved further down the hallway towards the open door Tarrant had left invitingly as he made his way expertly upon entering, peering past the doorframe; to no surprise, Alice found herself gazing into the kitchen. Hearing a scratching type noise to the side of the fireplace, she spotted him attempting to light a fire in the ready area.

"Hmm." Watching the kneeling Tarrant, Alice decided to be helpful and searched for a pot to hang on the hook above the burning area, rinsing and filling it with fresh water to boil and use, ensuring her hands didn't accidentally get burned placing the heavy item above the now lit flames. Clapping hands together to rid of any extra dust, Alice then turned to the Hatter, hands on her hips. "Where's your broom kept?"

"Broom?" he questioned, head tilted curiously at the request, unable to understand why she could want something so menial when they could be having tea soon. "Why would you want a broom?"

Alice mentally rolled her eyes as one arm made a gesturing motion across the kitchen. "Why? To start sweeping all this dust out of the place. It's very unhealthy like this."

Laughing almost admirably, Tarrant made his way towards a corner cupboard, his companion following. "Oh! How clever you are Alice!" With a heavy tug, the stiff door flung outward, revealing an organised mess consisting of standing brooms, overturned buckets and thrown-around rags.

With a deep groan, the female reached into the cramped area, yanking a broom out with her as she started towards the hallway. With a sneak peak, Alice noticed how Tarrant had begun to set up teacups on the bench in preparation, causing her to shake her head fondly. What was she to expect - he was a tea-person. Smiling at the thought, she began the long process of cleaning the dirty house, attacking the mess vigorously.

.: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :.

_I know that I constantly get confused as to which house it is that Alice visits first, but I'm sticking with the original version where it is the March Hare's house that the tea-party is originally held. So, that being mentioned, this is my version of what I would envision Tarrant's house to be like, and with him and his friends being stuck at the once never-ending tea-party, the house would have gotten pathetically filthy after the years gone by._


	15. Chapter 15: Daydreams and Storms

**Chapter Fifteen - Daydreams and Storms**

Three long, tiring days had passed by as a blur as the pair had successfully managed to clean the entire house from top to bottom. They had alternated between methods, one scrubbing, the other dusting, on e sweeping, the other mopping. Tedious the tasks were, yet necessary for them to stay within the house. With both of them being who they are, they had managed to find entertainment out of it all, laughing occasionally.

But, with the job finally complete, the pair had collapsed exhaustedly onto the couch, eager to stop and properly relax. Head tilted backwards to lean against the back of the piece of furniture, Alice peered over to Hatter, watching him, observing, how relaxed he seemed, his eyes closed in sleep, body limo from the exhaustion from the tremendous effort. No sounds were made as blue eyes simply stared, observed, before Alice pushed herself off the seating, deciding the effort was worth it to fix Hatter and herself a cup of tea.

Especially now with the dishes cleaner than before, and the shelves filled with edible food and items useful in everyday living comforts. It made the task easier of getting the necessary items required set out to create the relaxing drinks, the kettle being put to boil over the heating fire.

With light steps, the blonde female made her way back into the living room while waiting for the water to finish, standing in front of her snoozing friend. Sapphire once again stared, taking in the calm features, noting how everything seemed so much more peaceful around him, with no worries surrounding the male to make it all worse. '_Dear, dear Tarrant._'

Leaning forward ever so slightly, Alice lifted one hand, reaching out to gently touch his wild orange hair, rubbing some of the strands between the pads of her fingers as she observed the brightness of the unique colour, some of it twirled around her slim digits. Alice's mind drifted, imagining what it would feel like if she were to run her fingers through Hatter's locks, the feeling of his face near hers, his warm body pressed tightly against herself-

FWWTT!

The scream of the boiling water startled Alice from her imaginings, hand retracting speedily to her chest from surprise. Red stained her usually pale face as she retreated back to the safe room of the kitchen, not noticing how Tarrant's eyes were half open and had turned to a dark shade of olive that followed her every moment, filled with deep, pleasurable emotions.

.: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :.

Since the day they had arrived, Alice had been given a spare room to use as her own while she stayed at the Hatter's house. She had slept fitfully in the soft bed, until that night when a wild storm raged outside, causing the walls to shake and the windows to rattle. Flashes of light streaked sporadically across the sky, splitting against the dark clouds which hid the moon and stars, blocking all reassuring lights from shining through.

Inside her room found the female sitting up in the bed, arms wrapped around her knees, hugging them to her chest as self-comfort, enveloping her against the outside fight. The blankets, which had been draped over her head in attempts to block out the noise and flashes of sudden light, had slipped and pooled around her shoulders, leaving her unprepared for the next unexpected flash.

Shrieking loudly from the shock, Alice shot off her bed, clamouring on the floor briefly from her stumble of getting off in a rush, and ran towards Tarrant's room, knowing it would be the best place to go for comfort during the storm. Not bothering to knock, the idea not registering in her mind to even _consider_ doing, the frightened blonde threw open the barricade, causing Tarrant to jump in surprise and stare wide-eyed at her, having still been awake.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" he asked bewildered, sitting up in the bed as he looked at her curiously, if not a bit concerned.

She opened her mouth to answer, but only a squeak of terror escaped as another flash of forked light shattered the dark. Alice rushed over to the bed, throwing herself next to Tarrant on the mattress, flinging her arms around his back as she buried her head into his chest. Her body trembled uncontrollably, breathing uneven, clinging tightly to the safe support her companion gave.

In return to her instinctive actions, the blonde felt a set of arms wrapping protectively around her shoulders and back, cocooning her tenderly, as a quietly hummed tune vibrated from his chest soothingly. Their bodies began to rock gently back and forth, Hatter trying his best to comfort the terrified woman held within his embrace and succeeding.

.: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :.

_Short chapter is short, I know. Just a filling for the next one, which I have a feeling many of you will like._


	16. Chapter 16: Start of a Sacred Joining

**Chapter Sixteen - The New Start of a Sacred Joining**

Having finally managed to calm down under the helpful actions of her friend, Alice's body shakes subsided to nothing, yet she continued to hug the Hatter, hands clenching sporadically.

"Alice?"

"Hm?" she acknowledged, cerulean eyes darting up to meet inquisitive olive.

"Are you alright?"

Finding the worry over her particularly cute, Alice smiled gently and nodded, resting her head against his shoulder. "I am now, thank you."

She felt more than heard the hum he emitted, his nose nudging against her forehead affectionately. "What's wrong? Do you want to explain the problem?"

Casting her eyes down sadly, her shoulders slumped as she made the decision to confess a part of her tale that she hadn't told anyone of in Underland. A long, deep silence dragged by as Alice gained the determination to confess all, before a deep breath was the signal. Eyes closed, she snuggled closer to the warm body while she began to talk. "It was during a really bad storm at sea that my entire family died in. All of them, everyone, without any warning or chance to survive. The boat was unable to sail around it, and there was nowhere for it to come to land. It-it got torn to pieces, everyone being killed immediately - some of the bodies were never found!" Sobs tore free from her throat at the end as an image of her mother and sister drowning in the freezing waters of the ocean, surrounded by unknown others in the same predicament.

The secure arms wrapped around her body had tightened in their grip, and a glance at his face revealed tears dripping from his wet eyes, sorrow evident in the green shade. Reaching up, Alice brushed away the tracks using her thumb, the backs of her fingers rubbing against his cheek soothingly before laying the palm against the skin. "Thank you, Tarrant," she whispered, watching as his eyes grew wide at her calling him by name, seeing her come closer towards him and softly place her lips over his in a tender kiss, full of the gratitude and love she had for the man.

But what was supposed to be a simple kiss turned bigger, as upon the contact, her feelings for the Hatter swelled, the emotions taking control of her actions. Alice pushed further up, getting closer, wanting more, only to feel him do the same as well. Her hand moved from his cheek to behind his neck, embracing her close to him, supporting her trembling body that was bursting, while her other hand held his, fingers threading through each other to join together.

With the need for air, they broke apart, pulling away only slightly, far enough as they panted, staring at each other. Alice noted that Tarrant's usual emerald eyes had darkened to a deep jade, with a ring of intermingled orange and lime around the iris. She was startled at the change, asking if he was alright, to which he responded, " I've never felt better now than before."

She chuckled lightly at the answer, getting her courage for the next question that she desperately needed to know the honest answer to. "Do you love me?"

When there was no immediate response, she felt her heart drop from rejection, tears threatening to build up and flow, until Tarrant's face drew closer once more. Lips ghosting over her own, he whispered lowly in a voice full of the love and adoration he had for the blonde woman, " I always have since you last came, and I will never stop." Pushing down, he once more joined their lips, causing her eyes to close in joyous bliss, requesting entrance to his asking tongue.

Separating again, Tarrant whispered, "Is this really what you want?"

"It is," she answered, nodding her head to reaffirm her words. "I would rather it be you, or no one else at all."

Brushing his nose affectionately against its pair, eyes not losing contact, he breathed out, "Do you love me?"

Hoping that the raw emotions she felt were shining in her eyes, Alice smiled widely as she returned the action tenderly. "I have, for some time. I just never realised what the feeling was until lately." She hummed slightly, rubbing her cheek against his in a devoted motion. "I love you Tarrant Hightopp, and I will continue to love you even after I die."

Alice lifted their still clasped hands, placing the back of his against her chest, allowing his to feel the racing pulse of her heart. "This is what you do to me, merely by touching."

A smirk grew on his lips as his accent changed from the sensational feeling of what only he could do to the Alice. _His_ Alice. With a thick, highland tone, he seduced, "He can do much more than only touch."

Crimson splashed against her cheeks from the understanding behind the words, yet she did not pull away. Instead, she leaned backwards, pulling him on top of her comfortably as her arms snaked around his neck. "So can she," Alice murmured lowly, before leaning up to begin their timeless dance of lovers throughout the night.

.: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :.

_Yes, well, this was supposed to be a longer chapter with much 'more' in it, but it did not feel right no matter who many times I wrote the ending half. So, I did just get rid of it, I'm afraid. Many apologies. But after having started this story a while ago, then forgetting about it, then picking it back up, many things have changed in between, including my inspiration to write the steamy scenes._

_Just to let you all know, there is only one more chapter left now. Yes, ONE._


	17. Chapter 17: A New Future

**Chapter Seventeen - A New Future**

Dimmed light streamed through hazy curtains, illuminating the room and it's sleeping inhabitants nestled under the covers on the bed. Shafts of sun played over the pale features of the female, causing her to moan softly as eyelids fluttered open, sapphire dull as consciousness woke up.

Mind settling into the land of wakefulness, Alice stared blankly at the sheets underneath her body before realising something heavy, something warm, was wrapped protectively around her bare waist. Glancing down, she saw a pale arm had wound round her, holding her firm against the owner of the limb. Alice shifted her head to look behind herself, staring at Tarrant, who was pressed closely against her back, fitting against her like a puzzle piece.

Being careful to not jostle him, she rolled over in the embrace, eyes fixated on the Hatter's face. A gentle smile spread over her lips, her gaze taking in his calm sleeping face. A hand reached up, fingers capturing a loose curl of hair draped of place on his face, moving it off to the side back into the mass of fiery-orange hair, rubbing the back of her fingers smoothly down his cheek affectionately. Upon the skin contact, emerald eyes opened, meeting Alice's own cerulean, honest emotions filling the endless depths that spoke of his feelings without words needed.

"Good morning," Alice whispered, fearing something would break the moment of she spoke too loud, rubbing her nose against his in greeting.

"Good morning to you too," Tarrant murmured back, resting their foreheads together. His eyebrows drew together in concern, causing his partner to become worried. "Are you alright?" At the confused sound from her, he elaborated. "From last night. I'm sorry if you are in pain; I did try to be as gentle as I could. Or-or if you regret what happened, between us, I-"

"Shh," Alice hushed him, one finger placed over his mouth to stop the continuous ramblings. "Hatter, Hatter, Hatter. _My_ Hatter. How could I regret something so true and pure between us. I love you completely, with all I am." Blue eyes watched as Tarrant's own jade relaxed at her words, displaying his relief and happiness.

Feeling braver from his reaction, Alice sat up in the bed, displaying herself completely to his wandering gaze, and leant over him, one leg slung over his hips, allowing Alice to straddle him. Mouth positioned near Tarrant's ear, she dropped her voice to a seductive whisper. "And do, because I greatly _enjoyed_ your talented ministrations last night, I'll give you something to remember as well."

Pulling herself up partially, enough to be able to see her lover's face, Alice noticed how Hatter's eyes had begun to darken to a drowning shade of green from her words, a large smirk on his face. Mirroring the expression, she began the movement that started the two on a delicious repeat of their performance from the night before.

.: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :.

"What happens now?" Alice asked, cheek pressed against the back of her hand, which lay on Tarrant's chest. Both were lying back down on the bed again, Alice curled half-on half-off his chest, one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders while his fingers played with the golden strand absentmindedly. The couple was each covered in a layer of sweat, yet neither minded, the physical contact desired muchly between them.

"What do you mean?"

"With us. With everything, I guess," the blonde sighed, tracing invisible patterns over his skin with a finger distractedly, her mind attempting to sort it all out with no clues to hold it all together.

Hatter lowered his head, pressing a kiss to her hair reassuringly. "Stay with me."

An amused giggle escaped her lips, turning the corners up. "I thought I was already? Isn't that why-"

"Marry me." The two simple words stunned her into silence as she registered what her lover had really said. Tarrant continued to speak, nudging his nose against her head. "Be mine, as I would be yours. I love you, and you love me. I think that everyone else noticed it before us if my suspicions are to be correct. Help me rebuild the Hightopp clan together."

Alice rose from her position, using her elbows for support as she stared wide-eyed at him, tears gathering along the edges of shimmering sapphire. "Are you truly being serious? You really want...?"

A large hand softly caressed her cheek, causing her to lean into the contact. "I do. Be it now, or next week, or fifty years from now, I want to be joined with you for everyone to see and know. Become a Hightopp; become my wife. A mother to our children in the future."

The idea was spectacular, _amazing_, in her mind, but a few things caused Alice to be concerned. "What would I do though? I cannot just sit around all day doing nothing. And," her mind flashed back to all her previous visits to Underland, and the encounters with everyone who remained the same age over the years, "what will happen when I die of old age? I couldn't leave you alone." Cobalt closed at the depressing realistic thought, her voice dropping to a whisper. "I love you too much for that to happen."

"I will teach you the ways of the hatter personally, if you wish, and together we will make many wondrous hats that will amaze people. As for the other matter," Tarrant hummed merrily, grinning broadly as he stared at his partner with a twinkle on his eye. "Well, let's just say that Time still owes me a favour of whatever I want."

Alice's eyes brightened as she caught onto the unspoken meaning, flinging her arms around his neck gratefully, drawing the willing Hatter in for a loving kiss that he returned with just as much emotion behind it, ecstatic at everything coming together for the two of them.

.: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :.

Plans made, and after a few more days to themselves to do whatever they wished together, the pair made their way on foot to Marmoreal Castle after sending a discreet message to their friends at Thackery's house. Not much was written in the note sent, just enough to spike their curiosity and make them travel to the grand palace. And it was there that both Alice and Tarrant shocked everyone at once by proudly asking Mirana for her help with a wedding between the two lovers.

The pale Queen was overjoyed at the news, gleefully offering that the ceremony would be held in the castle, with herself supplying everything and anything needed, as well as being the official to preside over their vows. Her ideas and suggestions were met gratefully with acceptance by the two, before being bombarded with inquisitive questions from all around them at the same time, to which all were answered decently.

The preparation for the joining ceremony did not take too long, as the couple wanted something simple and small despite the place they were staying at and with. Close friends were invited to witness the event, sharing happy tears and well-wishes for the two. Each was dressed in simple white, yet looked elegant from their emotions of the day and for one another.

Many gifts were given to the newlyweds, yet it was two that made them extremely exultant. Mirana had offered the services of the best carpenters and builders for whenever it was that Tarrant wished to begin to rebuild the Hightopp clan's village, feeling it partially her fault that it was burnt down and destroyed in the first place. Hatter put a stop to those feelings, demanding that she not think such dreadful thoughts, to let the past go and focus on the future; yet he thanked her profusely for the services.

The other gift came as a surprise to the both of them. Time had come personally to see the happy pair, and bestowed over Alice and their future generations the gift of long life, soothing one of Alice's worries. Though grateful, Tarrant questioned curiously the reasoning behind the well-appreciated token, causing Time to laugh jovially.

"Though we have had our disputes in the past, I consider you a great friend of mine. Is it such a crime to see one be unhappy later on in life if I cannot do something to fix the problem?"

Alice had personally hugged the figure-formed representation, thankful tears trailing down her cheeks as whispered words of appreciation were repeated to the stunned figure. A glance over to Tarrant for help was only received with muffled sniggers from the groom, finding amusement from the uncomfortable nervousness the age-old person was experiencing.

.: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :.

Many years had passed wonderfully, filled with many moments. Moments of joy and excitement. Moments filled with tears and sadness.

True to his word, Tarrant had taught his wife the talented skills to hatting, marvelling at how fast and superbly she picked up the talent, making hats just as amazing as his in no time. Customers and viewers came to admire the head ornaments, requesting personal hats and purchasing those that caught their eyes.

During the first few years of their marriage, the couple had made many trips to the ruins of Hatter's clan. At first, it was to reminisce on what had happened there, and to properly lament on the losses, but it eventually turned to one of preparation and planning, ideas being made to restore the area to its previous beautiful glory. Mirana had stayed true to her word, calling out to all the builders and such when Alice sent the request for assistance. With how many put their hands up at the offer, the rebuild took no more than two years to complete, houses and workshops and whatnot popping up quickly and efficiently. The Hightopp couple had even made the decision to build a new house for themselves in the village, making it large enough for their first expecting child.

The first Hightopp child, a son christened Matthew, was born when people came to see Tarrant, wishing to join his clan and learn the exquisite skills of hatting. Surprised at first at the request, he had agreed, knowing that more people would be needed to help the clan to flourish and bloom. Under the tutelage of both Tarrant and Alice, the new members of the village learnt the ways of the hatter, changing their last names to Hightopp in honour of their head leaders and the memories they were bringing to life and more. The women loved to fawn over the newborn babe, much to the amusement of his parents, remarking on how he took after his father's colour of hair that fell straight, with the slightest hint of curls, yet had a wonderful mixture of bright green and sea blue eyes.

With the good times though came the bad. Although content with her life now, Alice still could not quite escape the horrors of before. Now and then she would wake up at night, crying terribly from the nightmares that replayed over and over in her head. Ashamed she was, yet welcomed the understanding comfort Tarrant gave continuously, hating herself at those moments for not being able to ever fully heal. Far and few were the times that it happened, leading to the gratefulness of the lovers.

Presently, the couple were standing on the front porch of their larger house, watching the scene in the village square of their son playing joyfully with the other children of his age. Alice's hands were placed delicately over her swollen belly, feeling the unborn twins kicking and moving inside of her, one hand laced with that of Tarrant's, who stood directly behind her, arms wound around her waist, his chin resting against the top of her head.

"Good afternoon Alice, Tarrant," one of the women called out as she walked past the observing couple, waving as they looked to her.

"And good afternoon to you, Agytha," Alice replied, nodding her head in acknowledgement, smiling brightly. "Having a good day?"

"I am, thank you. Just making my way over to the merchant who showed up yesterday. I heard from Durian that he has some wonderfully coloured ribbons and material that I'm eager to look at!" the Hightopp clan member announced elatedly, clapping her hands together to further demonstrate her excitement.

Alice felt her Hatter's posture straighten in eagerness at the statement, causing the blonde to laugh. "Sounds fun. I hope your venture goes well then."

Agytha laughed, also noticing the male's reaction. "Thank you," she called out as she continued her way to the destination.

Tilting her head back to rest against his shoulder without accidentally knocking her hat off, Alice looked up into her husband's face. "If you want, you can go," she said, observing the expression change to one of sheepish embarrassment at being caught.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Go on," she laughed, cutting off his words. "I know you want to. Besides," she added, turning back to watch their energetic son playing, "we need some new materials soon. You and I have almost run out, especially if either of us is going to begin teaching Matthew the future skills of his namesake." The woman untangled their arms, giving her husband a playful push.

Tarrant hummed low in his throat as agreement, giving a hug and peck on her cheek before descending the porch stairs, following the direction Agytha had just gone in.

Alice released a pleasant sigh, glancing to stare at the clouds in the sky, absentmindedly rubbing her rounded stomach. Her mind reminisced over her life so far, reflecting on the struggles she had to go through that helped make her the woman she was now. Years ago she could never have imagined being able to move on from that terrifying incident. Yet here she was, loved dearly by her heart's only desire, blessed with a child and two more on the way, living peacefully, contently, however she wished to be.

And she would have it no other way.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I found!"

A smile tugged at her lips as Alice made her way over to her calling son. "What have you got there?"

.: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :. .: * :.

_Whoa, it is finally finished! After a few years and much struggles, it's complete. It is probably rushed at the end, and there are many mistakes and things that aren't quite right, but overall, I'm pretty glad about it all. Thank you for all those who have ended up staying the whole way through, and for those who began at any other time. I hope you enjoyed reading!_

_- Seth-the-Inu_


End file.
